Into Fiore
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: Alex was the reject at school. He was the only one who believed in magic, and was convinced he'd never be happy, until he finds a mysterious book that throws him into Fiore. Join Alex as he meets the Number 1 guild, and finds not only his unimaginable magic talents, but a family and even love. OC X Lucy, later NaLis, Gruvia, and GaLe. T for language and because it's Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Groaning in frustration at the issues of his social life, Alex threw his backpack onto his bed. "Why doesn't anyone believe me? Fiore does too exist. I don't care what they say." Flopping into his swivel chair without bothering to take off the black boots that matched his jeans and t-shirt, the boy sighed in sadness while tucking a lock of his brown hair behind his ear. _Why do I have to be the only person in the world who thinks that magic is real?_

His distress was born from being taunted by the other students at school. Unlike most kids his age, Alex wholeheartedly believed in the existence of magic. As such, his life was a living hell, both from asshole classmates and his judgmental family over his beliefs. Looking for the clock on his desk, he noticed a cloth wrapped shape. Curious, he untied the string on it and unwrapped the cloth.

What sat on his desk was a leather-bound book. **Magics of Fiore** read the title. "Magics of Fiore? Why do I have the feeling that sister of mine is messing with me?" commented the seventeen-year-old. Lifting the book's cover, he took notice of the letter addressed to him on the page right under the cover.

_Dear Alexander,_

_It has come to my attention that you are a firm believer in magic despite your world's beliefs. So, I have decided to give you this book to send you where you need to go for sanctuary. On the reverse side of this page is a spell that will take you there. Be warned though, your suppressed magical power will be unlocked shortly after arriving, and its suppression has created somewhat of a pressure cooker effect. So, be careful._

The letter just ended there. No signature, no name. Turning over the page, he confirmed the existence of a spell on the other side of the page. Sighing in sadness over the fact he was going to try this, Alex cleared his throat and stood to recite the spell.

"_Bridge the worlds, and let me pass_

_For I seek to move_

_To the world where dragons have come to pass_

_I tire of my own, and seek anew_

_Open, gate to Earthland!_

_**Fiore!**_"

At first nothing happened, but then a wind started blowing. As he stood there, book in hand, a pair of red magic circles appeared, a large one on the ground, and a smaller one above him. As the circles began rotating, their glow increased in intensity. Then, a cone of light formed around him with the circles serving as the top and bottom.

By now, he felt lighter, like when a rollercoaster dropped down a slope and he felt slightly weightless. Looking down at himself, he noticed he had begun glowing with a soft red light.

Then he noticed the heat. Despite all the wind he was creating, his body felt as though he were heating up. Screaming out of the now forming pain from the rising heat and energy from the circles, he saw a flash of light before feeling himself hit the floor, but then he heard a series of gasps as he started to rise.

Looking around, he saw all sorts of people staring at him, people he'd never seen before. As he stared, a boy around his age with spiky pink hair walked over to him, a blue cat on his head. "Hey buddy! Who are you, and how'd you get into our guild hall?"

"What?" it was all happening so fast, Alex couldn't understand a thing.

A blonde girl ran over and pulled Mr. Pink away by the snakeskin scarf he was wearing. "Natsu! Cut it out! Geez, can't you tell he's confused and disoriented?" She sighed as she bent down to the boy's level. Extending a hand, she gave him a kind looking smile. "Here, let me help you up," she said as she grabbed his hand.

Shrieking, she quickly let go of him when she touched his bare hand. His skin was burning hot, like magma. Natsu immediately ran over to her and was shocked when he saw the boy. As Alex tried standing, his right hand glowed red and was burning the wood floor. His left hand however was a sickly blue and was creating frost wherever he touched. He looked at his hands and felt something twist inside him. Screaming, he felt as though a massive river was tearing through him. As he screamed, a massive golden bubble of light started forming around him.

Startled, the people in the hall flipped tables on their sides and took cover, knowing something bad was about to happen. With a soul tearing scream, he released a large amount of magic in a bright flash.

When the light faded, the crowd looked over their make-shift barriers at what happened. There were several areas still with small fires still burning, as well as areas covered in large spikes of ice. A couple tables had large swords impaled on them. A patch of melted ice had small bolts of electricity. At the center of the blast was a small circle of undamaged floor around the now unconscious boy.

The crowd got up and walked over to the collapsed form. Natsu grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled back a fire covered fist. "Natsu!" shouted the blonde. "What are you doing?!"

He smirked evilly. "This guy just tried killing us, so I say we take him out before he wakes up!"

As he drew back to strike the teen, a large black hand punched him away from the boy. The hand dissolved as a small man dressed in an orange outfit walked forward. "You'll do no such thing, Natsu," said the older man. "If you bothered paying attention, he had no idea what was happening, and was shocked when his magic activated. Something tells me he wasn't trying to kill us."

Waving his hand, a red haired woman in armor came over and picked him up. "Come along, Erza." Turning around, he started walking towards the back of the building. "We're bringing him to the infirmary."

"Master Makarov, wait." He turned and saw Erza picking up a leather bound book. "This was under him."

Accepting the book, he looked at the cover. "Magics of Fiore? Hmm..." Grabbing the cover, he tried opening it, but the covers wouldn't budge. "Interesting..." Tucking the tome under his arm, he continued on his way with several others following him and Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the room, Erza set the strange boy down on one of the beds. The Master walked up next to her and set the book down on the table as the Guild's on-staff doctor walked in. Leaning over the teen's body, she checked his health. When she finished, she stood up straight while looking slightly relieved.

"Well, the good news is that he's fine. From what I can tell, he just passed out from overexerting himself. It seems as though his magic was being suppressed most of his life, so that teleportation spell caused his powers to flare up and get expelled in a large surge. So, that blast you witnessed in the guild hall was just all of his pent up power getting released in a single burst." She sighed as she brushed her hair back. "The bad news is that he seems to have absolutely no control over his powers. So, if you aren't careful, and if you don't train him, this entire spectacle could happen all over again."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "So why did we have to be here?" he asked. "What do we have to do with this?"

Makarov looked at the strongest team in his guild. "I have made a decision about him. Since it's painfully obvious he has no training in the field of magic, I want not only you lot, but everyone in our guild, to help in his training." He looked at the sleeping boy. "Something tells me there's quite a lot of potential in him, but he needs teachers to get him there."

Natsu's mouth was being held shut by Lucy and Happy so he didn't say anything he'd regret, while Gray just thought to himself about the idea. Erza was the one to step forward. "We'll do it, Master Makarov. Don't worry, Fairy Tail is filled with the best wizards in Fiore. I'm sure we can all get him in good shape."

The old man smiled at her determination. "Now, I have a feeling I know part of how he got here," he picked up the book and showed the the cover. "This book was with him when he appeared, and when I tried opening it, it wouldn't budge." He then demonstrated, only to have the same result.

The armored woman grabbed it from him. "Let me see that. Honestly, it's just a...book?" Just like with Makarov, Erza couldn't get the cover to budge. Even with all her strength, it wouldn't open. "What type of spell is this? Why won't it open?!"

Before Makarov could answer, Natsu laughed. "Wow! For once Erza can't do something. And that something is opening a book!" Grabbing the tome from her, he pulled at the covers and got the same result.

"Wow, Flame-brain. I never thought you couldn't open a book," chuckled Gray. He grabbed one part of the cover and pulled it from Natsu. Rather than opening the stubborn book, the ice wizard succeeded in pulling the whole book away from Natsu. "What the hell!" he shouted as he and Natsu tried it again.

In anger, Natsu grabbed the book in both hands. "That's it! Fire Dragon's Roar!" No one could stop him before he was breathing his destructive flames on the book. Much to their utter shock, the book was perfectly fine and didn't even look singed.

Before Natsu got any other ideas involving fire, Lucy pulled the book from him. "Seriously Natsu?!" shouted the Celestial Wizard. "What were you thinking?" She looked at the book in curiosity. She turned the book so the front cover faced her. She placed her hand on it.

Natsu snorted. "Lucy, if the Ice Princess, Erza, Gramps, and I couldn't get that thing open, what makes you-"

"I got it!" Her teammates looked at her in shock. The book was open as she read the first page. "And master was right. The book did send him here." She turned the page and groaned. "But the spell is gone."

Makarov sent her a comforting smile. "It's alright, Lucy," he said. "It's not your fault the spell vanished. However, I'd like it if you stayed here with him and studied the book."

The girl nodded as she sat down next to his bed and opened the book. "Don't worry, Master Makarov, I'll figure this out."

As the rest of her team left, Gray having to walk back in and get his clothes, Lucy sat there and watched the mysterious boy for a while. After several minutes of that, she sat back and started looking through the equally mysterious book.

-_In Alex's Mind-_

Alex looked around and found himself in a strange room. The walls were cream with soft white carpeting on the floor. The curtains were of white lace. The hearth had a warm fire roaring in it with a bronze grate in front of it.

"Oh, I see you're here," said a motherly voice. Turning around, he saw a woman sitting in one of two cushioned arm chairs. She looked like an older version of the blonde girl he saw before blacking out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alex," she said. She gestured to the second chair. "Please, sit."

Cautious about the whole situation, he slowly sat down as the woman kept smiling at him. When he sat down, he gave her a look. "Who are you?" he asked. "How do you know me?"

His mysterious hostess picked up a tea cup from the table next to her and took a sip. "My name is Layla Heartfilia, and I'm the one responsible for sending you to Fiore so you could be happy."

His eyes went wide in shock. "You're the one who sent me that book?"

She nodded. "As sudden as it was, I couldn't afford to let you go on living like that, not to mention I've always had a soft spot for people with heartache." She sighed in sadness. "Unfortunately, it took watching my daughter grow up without me to learn that. So I made sure I was positive in using my remaining magic to bring you here."

"Without you... So you're..." She nodded. "Wow, never thought I'd meet a spirit."

She laughed at his remark. "Trust me," she said. "With what's in the book I gave you, you'll see a lot more than a spirit like myself." She looked into the fire, it now being close to embers. "It seems my time is up," she said. She gave him a kind smile. "Do me a favor and look out for my daughter Lucy, would you? She may be capable of defending herself, but you never know. Just don't let it be obvious when you see her next to you."

Despite how weird that last part was, he nodded. "I will, Layla. I promise." The fire went out, then. Plunging them into darkness, and him back to the waking world.

_-Real World-_

Lucy was re-re-re-reading the letter for some indication about who gave the unconscious boy the book when she heard the groan. Closing the book, she ran to the door. "Guys!" she called. "He's waking up!" Running back in, she saw him sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ughh, where am I?" he asked. Looking up, he saw the blonde girl from earlier staring at him in concern. "Hey," he said while feeling a little weirded out by her resemblance to Layla. _This must be her daughter Lucy._ He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Who are you? Where am I?"

He looked the girl in the eyes, and she was shocked at how he immediately looked in her eyes. "Umm... You're in the Fairy Tail guild hall in Magnolia City, in the Kingdom of Fiore." She extended an arm and gave him a friendly smile. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

Before he could return the handshake and introduce himself, that pink-haired boy came charging in with a blue cat on his shoulder. "Aw sweet! The new guy's awake!"

He charged the recovering boy and as he neared the him, a deeper voice was heard. "Ice Make: Lance!" A series of ice blades then slammed the pink-haired youth into the wall. A blue haired guy in a pair of large boxers stood in the doorway. "What the hell, Natsu?" he yelled. "You don't go around attacking people who just woke up, you idiot!"

"Shut up, Gray!" yelled Natsu, some fire escaping his mouth as he did. "I don't recall asking your opinion on how to go about my business, Ice Princess!"

"You take that back Flame-Brain!" roared the half-naked boy.

As the two growled at each other, a tall red-headed young woman walked in. "You two aren't fighting again, are you?"

Their moods immediately changed. "No way, Erza!" said Natsu as he wrapped an arm around Gray's shoulders.

"Yeah, why we be fighting?" said Gray as he mimicked Natsu. "We're best friends!"

"Aye!"

The woman, Erza, nodded before looking at the boy in the red sweatshirt. His eyes were wide at the sight of Gray's Ice Make magic. "Was that really magic?"

Erza was wigged out by the look he had, so Lucy sat down next to him and smiled. "Yeah. All of us have magic, even you."

"I...can use magic?" _Of course I can!_ He mentally scolded himself. _The book and Layla did say you can_.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, you really can. That's kind of why Natsu doesn't like you. Your magic kicked in when you teleported here to our Guild Hall." She then went on to explain his situation to the best of her knowledge. When she finished talking about his lack of control, she patted him on the shoulder. "And that's why Master Makarov wants everybody in Fairy Tail to teach you about your magic."

He let out a low whistle and leaned back. "Well, that's certainly a lot to take in. But, I can say one thing." He started grinning. "When do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alex sat up and let out a large yawn. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the weird infirmary in confusion. Then it all came back to him; the book, that teleportation spell, and meeting the Fairy Tail wizards.

Grinning, he got off the bed and grabbed his red sweatshirt, not bothering with the zipper since it was broken at the bottom whenever he zipped it up. Snagging the book off the table next to him, he walked out to the main Guild Hall.

Walking out, he saw a couple members of the magic guild walking around. He'd met a couple of the Wizards the day before, but only recognized a couple of the ones there. Deciding to get breakfast first, he walked over to the bar and sat down next to a brunette woman around his age. In her hands was a barrel of beer that she was drinking directly out of.

"Hey Alex. How are you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

He smiled back politely. "I'm great, thanks Mira." The boy set his book down. "Do you think I could get some breakfast?" he asked.

She giggled at how awkward he was. "Sure, wait right here."

While she went to the kitchen to get some food for him, the drinking woman looked at him. "So, you're the magic-bomb kid, huh?" Alex's nervous chuckle answered her. "Well, if Master Makarov wants you here, who am I to argue?" She held out a hand. "The name's Cana Alberona. And you?"

He returned the handshake. "I'm Alex Darmetko. It's nice to meet you."

Smirking, Cana reached over the counter and grabbed a couple of mugs and poured some of her beer into them. She then proceeded to hand him one of them. Being polite and unsure of Fiore's drinking age, he accepted the offered mug. The wizard raised her mug to him and he followed suit. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, kid." With that, she downed her mug in a single go.

Still polite, Alex hesitantly brought the mug to his lips. Taking a sip, he found the taste a little strong, but still good. After taking a larger sip, he set it down as Mira brought him breakfast. "That was good," he said. "I'm not sure I'll always drink, but still. It's good."

The silver haired woman shook her head. "Really Cana? Already trying to get the new guy to be your drinking buddy?"

"Hey, I was just being polite Mira," replied the young woman.

Shaking his head in amusement, Alex looked at the stack of pancakes he was given. Pouring on some syrup, he dug in to the delicious food. Swallowing his first bite, he smiled at the bartender. "This is great, thanks Mira."

"You're welcome!" beamed the wizard. She looked behind him and smiled even more. "Oh, hey Lucy."

Turning around, he saw the blonde wizard walking over whiling yawning. "Morning Mira." Sitting down, she looked at Alex as he washed down his food with a sip of his drink.

"Hey Lucy," he said. "Sleep well?"

"I guess. I woke up to find Natsu and Happy raiding my fridge this morning," grumbled the blonde girl. "I can't believe they keep doing that," she muttered.

Alex could only pat the girl on the back in comfort. "I'm sure if you try hard enough, you can get them to stop."

Sighing, she looked at him while Mira gave her a plate of eggs. "What about you? How was your first night here?" she asked.

"It was alright," he said. "Kinda forgot where I was at first, but then I remembered. And as I waited for breakfast, I wound up sharing a drink with Cana."

"Wow, she must like you then," said a bushy haired guy that appeared next to him. He was wearing a black suit with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. "Cana never shared her beer when I was here."

Alex yelped and fell back against Lucy when the man appeared. "Who the hell are you, and where did you come from?"

Lucy laughed a bit. _Man she has a nice laugh._ "This is Leo, one of my Celestial Spirits, but everybody knows him as Loke from when he was exiled here in the human world. He's the only one who really enters the human world whenever he feels like it."

With a serious look, the man pulled Alex away from his spot against the blonde. "I'm going to have to inform you that you were a little bit too close to Lady Lucy." He pulled the embarrassed blonde into his chest. "Only I, her humble guardian and the victim of her beauty, may be so close to her perfection."

Whining, she pushed the Spirit away. "Loke! What did I tell you about doing that? More importantly, why are you here?!"

He took her hand and held it close to his heart. "Forgive me, my Princess. Your beauty was so blinding, I forgot my purpose here." He turned back towards the eating boy as he reached into his suit jacket. He pulled out a clenched hand and held it out facing down, waiting for Alex to hold out his hand.

The red-clad boy took the hint and held out his cupped hands after putting down his utensils. With the boy's hands open, Loke unclenched his fist and dropped its contents. Three metal objects clinked into his hands, confusing him greatly.

Pulling back his hands, Lucy gasped when they saw three silver keys in his hands. The first was ocean themed and had a sea serpent's head for a tip. The pearl setting at the end had a blue sea serpent silhouette. The second was wolf themed and ended with the head of that very creature; its pearl had a howling wolf shadow. The final had flames and bird wings on the handle, with it ending with a bird's head. The stone's pattern was a flying bird.

As he and Lucy looked at the keys, Loke put his hands in his pockets as he stood there. "Three of my friends in the Celestial Spirit World wanted me to give you their keys. Their names are Hydra, Lupus, and Phoenix."

"Huh? What do you mean "their keys"?" asked the boy.

Lucy's eyes brightened at being able to teach the new guy. "Well you see, the Celestial Spirits are magical beings who represent the constellations." She pointed towards Leo as he talked with Mira and Cana. "Leo is one of the Zodiac Keys, and their leader at that. He's the strongest of them all, and they're all really strong. The only one I have as strong as him is Aquarius, but I can barely summon her." She held up his three keys. "Silver keys like these are pretty common, but you have three of the strongest silver keys."

He looked at them in wonder while Lucy inhaled her eggs. "So, what do I do with them?"

Pushing her empty plate towards Mira, the young blonde stood up and grabbed his free hand with her right, and the book with her left. "We're going to summon them and you'll form your first Spirit Contracts." As he began protesting, the blonde dragged him through the empty back courtyard and to the sandy beach.

Arriving, she let go of him and allowed him to rub his wrist. "Damn girl, you've got one hell of a grip," he muttered. He then held up Hydra's key. "So now what?"

"Well, if I remember what Aquarius told me, Hydra is like her and needs to be summoned in water." The blonde then pointed to the ocean. "So put the end of the key into the water and say: "Open- Gate of the Water Serpent: Hydra"."

Sighing, he went over to the edge and placed it in the shallow water. Taking a breath, he did as the Celestial Mage said. "Open- Gate of the Water Serpent: Hydra!" As he shouted the Spirit's name, he twisted the silver key as though it was in a lock. After doing so, the water swirled as a blue light formed in the vortex.

When the light dimmed, a guy was standing in the water. His long hair was dark blue and went down his back. His bare chest was covered by a dark blue vest with light blue trim. There was a golden belt around his waist, and that was the end of his human features. Below his waist was a long, dark blue sea serpent tail that had three fins along its length with a fish fin at the end. His hands each had webbing in between them and the fingers ended with claws. In place of ears, he had fin-like objects that resembled ears.

He looked at the boy holding his key and groaned as he stretched. "Finally," he muttered. "I had to put off my date until that playboy lion did like I asked, and he couldn't have done it any faster."

Lucy sweatdropped at his comment and tone. "Yup," she muttered, "this is definitely Aquarius's little brother."

The Spirit's ears twitched at her comment and he looked at her. "Hey, I recognize you," he said. "You're Aquarius-nee's forever alone master."

Lucy felt as though an arrow was shot through her at the Spirit's remark. "Yeah, I have Aquarius's key."

"Umm... Not to be rude, but can we get back to why I summoned you?" The Spirit glared at him and sent shivers down the teen's spine. "N-Not that we have to, Mr. Hydra sir!"

As he panicked, the Fish-boy grinned. "Relax, kid. I'm not as temperamental as my Onee-chan. I have some control and actually feel there's hope for you to not turn out like Blondie. Just remember, I've got rules on being summoned." He started counting his rules on his fingers. "Only summon me in bodies of water, I have the first week of every month off, and if I have lover-boy tell you I've got a date, give me three days afterwards before calling me."

Alex sweatdropped and Lucy sighed at how similar he was to her first Celestial Spirit. "Uh, sure," said the red sweatshirt boy. "I accept your contract." As he said that, he felt a comforting warmth from the key in his hand. "Well, so lo-"

"GIANT FISH!" shouted a young voice. The two saw a small blue blur go flying past them and into the oceanic spirit.

Hydra screamed as he started swinging his tail around. The two then realized what caused the Celestial Spirit to freak out: Happy was biting his tail in an attempt to eat him. As the little cat bit down on the sea serpent's tail, the Spirit screamed and thrashed his tail around to create big waves near him.

"Happy, let go of him!" shrieked Lucy. "He's not a fish for you to eat!"

Alex grabbed a hold of the little blue cat and tried to pull him away from the male Spirit. "You stupid cat! Don't eat my Celestial Spirit!" Unfortunately, the boy couldn't keep his grip and was sent flying while the cat held onto the merman. With a final yell, the Spirit created a final swirl of water to remove the little cat and vanished into the Celestial Spirit World.

Groaning, the boy sat up and saw his Spirit had left. Shaking his head, he saw Happy next to him in a worse state of daze. Growling, he whacked the little feline over the head. "Baka," he muttered. Looking around, he spotted Lucy and blushed immediately. She had gotten the brunt of Hydra's waves, so her primarily white top was soaked through and her pink bra was clearly visible through the wet material.

Lucy was confused at the boy's reaction, until she looked down and saw the state of her shirt. Screaming, she wrapped her arms around her ample chest in an attempt to make herself decent. Acting on instinct, Alex shrugged out of his sweatshirt and ran over to the soaking wet girl. Taking the garment, he placed it over her shoulders to help cover her. Now he had his black shirt on display.

"Here Lucy, maybe this will help." He pulled on the zipper and sighed when the very end came undone after he helped her into it. Standing up straight, he extended a hand to help her up. "Maybe we should summon my fire Spirit next."

"Happy, speak to me!" shouted Natsu as he ran to the small cat. "Are you okay?"

"Aye..." mumbled the little fur ball.

Natsu sighed in relief before turning on the two Celestial Wizards. "Hey!" he shouted while spitting fire. "What did you two do to Happy?!"

"What did we do?" shouted Alex, a bit of fire forming in his hands, unnoticed to them all. "That damn cat of yours attacked my Celestial Spirit and tried eating him! Besides, the Spirit is the one who did it!"

"Yeah right," said the furious Dragon Slayer. "Happy would never do something like that!" He raised his fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Swinging, he tried hitting Alex with the burning limb.

Dodging down, Alex swung his fist at Natsu. "Fire Fist!" A fist of blue flame struck the attacker in the chest and shocked all of them into stopping. "Did I...just use fire magic?" asked the confused youth.

Lucy just shrugged as she held his sweatshirt closer to her body. "Considering what we witnessed when you got here, you're probably capable of all kinds of different magic."

"She's right," said a girl's voice. "I can feel all sorts of magical potential in you." The trio of wizards looked at the new arrival and took in her appearance. The girl's hair was cut short, so it ended around her chin, and was fire red with orange and gold highlights to look like fire. Her shirt was red with an orange fire burst on the front and had small orange jewels on the ends of the sleeves and hem. Her shorts were rather plain, being made of a dark red material and ending at her knees. Her shoes were simple black boots. What really gave away her basic identity was the pair of large red bird wings with orange feathers folded up on her back.

"Let me guess," said Alex. "You're my second Celestial Spirit, Phoenix."

The girl clapped before pointing at him. "You got it, Boss." She did a theatrical bow. "I am indeed the Celestial Spirit of the Fire Bird; the red hot Phoenix!"

Alex couldn't help but crack a smirk at the girl's theatrics. "You know Phoenix, something tells me that we're going to be the best of friends."

She laughed. "Sorry Boss, but don't get any bad ideas. I'm Hydra's girl."

Alex's eyes widened at her statement. "Wait. So a fire bird spirit is dating a sea serpent? How does that even work?"

She laughed. "That's for us to know, and you not to, Boss." She then raised one finger in the air. "What you need to know is my terms. Don't summon me in the rain, and I have the same days off as Hydra."

Alex made a mental note about her terms and nodded. "Alright Phoenix, I accept the terms of your contract."

Smiling, she went wide eyed when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Lupus wanted you to know he has no restrictions. He wanted to save you the trouble of summoning him for that."

"Why?" asked Lucy. "I thought he would want to meet his Key's new owner."

Phoenix waved a hand. "Naw, Lupus doesn't really want to. Besides, he's busy with the other Spirits right now. He said something about getting payback on Gemini over a prank or something."

"Well, I'll be sure to look into summoning him," said the rookie wizard. "Thanks Phoenix."

"Sure thing Boss!" With a final wave, the winged Spirit vanished in a flash of golden lights.

With her gone, Natsu's eyes lit up. "Hey, if you've got Celestial Spirits, that means you have some magic to use."

"Yeah, why does that matter?" asked the boy.

Lucy gasped when she realized what the Dragon Slayer was getting at. "You can officially join Fairy Tail!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Exactly!" shouted Natsu. Not waiting for Alex to respond, the pink haired teen dragged him into the Guild Hall again and over to where Mira and Master Makarov were talking. "Hey Gramps, can Alex join Fairy Tail?"

The short man looked at the three of them. "That depends Natsu. Is he able to use his magic yet?"

Alex stepped forward. "I am, Master Makarov. Loke gave me several Gate Keys, so I now have contracts with three Celestial Spirits. I may have a long way to go with my other Magic types, but I can at least get a start."

The old man nodded before smiling. "Very well then. If that is the case, I see no reason for you to not join Fairy Tail."

Mira smiled as Alex and the Guild Master shook hands. Taking the Guild Stamp out of her bag, she walked over to him. "Well Alex, where would you like your Guild Mark?"

Thinking real quick about it, he held out his right forearm. "I'd like my Guild Mark here, so I can raise my arm and show that I am a Fairy Tail Wizard." Smiling, Mira stamped his arm and he felt a light heat as the Mark was stamped on. When she pulled it away, he had a dark purple fairy on his arm.

Natsu and Happy cheered as the Dragon Slayer patted him on the back and Lucy hugged him real quick. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Alex." His smirk widened. "Now let's get to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, any good jobs?" asked the newest member of Fairy Tail. Currently, Alex, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were at the request board, with the blonde looking over the job requests so they could find an easy job for Alex to start with.

Natsu pointed to one flyer. "How about this? Destroying an entire bandit camp sounds pretty awesome."

Lucy sighed at her teammate's eagerness to cause mass destruction. "Natsu, we need something _easy_. This is Alex's first job." She looked a little longer before grabbing one. "How's this? We have to protect a store, and it pays 35,000 jewel per person."

Alex nodded at the girl's suggestion. "Yeah, that sounds like a great start." Reaching over, he pulled down the paper and walked over at the bar maid. "Hey Mira, we're taking this job."

She smiled. "Alright, good luck!"

Nodding he ran towards the Guild entrance to catch up with the others. When he found them, Gray was with them. "So Natsu, you two are just taking the new guy out on a job and weren't even going to let me know so you could get the reward for yourselves?"

"Why should we have brought you?" demanded Natsu. "You would have tried teaching him your wimpy ice magic and Erza would scare the poor guy out of his mind!"

"I'd do what, Natsu?" asked the mentioned Requip mage. The second she appeared, Natsu and Grey began acting like best friends. Alex didn't really get why people were so afraid of Erza. She seemed nice enough, and only got mad if you got on her nerves.

"Uh, nothin' Erza!" cheered Natsu. "I was just concerned you wouldn't be able to train Alex."

"I don't see why I can't," said the red-head. "He created various blades when his magic energy spiked the other day. Therefore, he should be quite capable of re-quip magic." She turned to Alex and smiled. "That is of course, if he wishes to learn how to use requip magic."

He smirked. "Of course I do," he replied. "Requip magic sounds like a useful skill to have for combat!"

As he said this, Natsu groaned to Gray. "Oh no, if we're not careful, we might wind up with a second Erza!" he whispered.

Gray paled at what that meant. "And then we'd be doomed."

"Aye," muttered Happy.

Erza grabbed the two by one shoulder each. "Come along, we've got work to do."

-Some Time Later-

It wasn't long into the train ride that Alex learned why Natsu was so nervous about getting on; the hot-headed Dragon Slayer had a serious case of motion sickness. Currently, he was laying across Lucy's lap while the blonde tried to ignore the moaning teen.

Alex was sitting between Gray, who had the aisle seat, and Erza. At the moment, the Ice Make wizard was demonstrating how to use the creative power.

"The important part is to focus on the object you're trying to create. Observe." He brought his hands together with his right fist against his left palm. "Ice Make: Knife!" With a flash of blue, an expertly carved knife made of ice rested in his hand. "See," he held out the knife. "It's all about your focus. If you do it right, then your only limits are your magic energy reserves and imagination." He looked at his student while the boy put his book down on the floor.

"Ok, focus." Taking a deep breath, Alex focused on his hands and the cold like Gray told him to. He brought his hands together and created a blue light. "Ice Make: Knife!" His knife was much more crude than his mentor's, but did look like a knife...to some extent.

Gray patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright. You're just starting. I actually expected a lot worse." He held up his ice knife. "I've been practicing for years, so don't think you can match my skills in a few days."

Alex nodded to his current teacher. Natsu then groaned loudly from Lucy's lap. "It's moving so much..." muttered the wizard.

Having an idea, Alex put his hands together again. "Ice Make: Muzzle!" Pointing at Natsu, a crude but effective ice muzzle covered his mouth so they wouldn't hear him.

Erza and Gray raised an eye at his actions, but Erza nodded in gratitude for silencing Natsu. "So now that Natsu is quiet, are you ready to learn some basic Requip magic?"

Alex smirked at the scarlet-haired wizard. "You bet, Erza. The idea of summoning weapons and armor with magic sounds like an invaluable power."

Erza chuckled at his eagerness. "Well, I'm not sure if you can summon armor like I can, but I know for a fact you can conjure an assortment of weapons. Your arrival told me such."

"You mean it?" Erza nodded. Alex looked down at his hands in wonder.

"Watch," said the Fairy Queen. She held out her hand. "The trick is to focus on what weapon you want to summon, then focus on it materializing in your possession." A magic circle formed over her palm. "Requip!" After the light flashed, she was holding a short sword upright in her hand. Dismissing it, she gave Alex the kind of look he'd expect from a strict teacher. "Now you try."

Doing as he was told, Alex held out his hand. _Focus. Choose your weapon._ His thoughts immediately went to his favorite set of Keyblades in Kingdom Hearts: the Oathkeeper/Oblivion set. Choosing to start with the darker of the two, he set his mind to Oblivion's appearance. "Requip!" He felt the dark weapon's handle form in his hand and tightened his grip on it. Opening his eyes, he smirked at the weapon he was holding.

"Wow," said Lucy. "That's so cool."

"Aye."

Erza looked at him, impressed. "Well, it seems like you're a fast learner." She shifted her attention to the sword and took it from his hand. She traced the chain design along the shaft of the weapon. "What manner of weapon is this?"

Alex took his weapon back from Titania and placed the end of the weapon on the palm of his left hand. "It's called a Keyblade. It's a fictitious weapon from my world. There are all kinds of Keyblades in the stories about them. This one is based on the darkness; its name is Oblivion." Extending his left hand, he repeated the process with Oathkeeper. "And this one is its sister blade, Oathkeeper: the protecting blade of light. One of the stories involves theses blades being wielded together by a boy with no heart as he sought out the reason for his existence."

Gray looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? How could he not have a heart?"

Looking up from his swords, he saw everyone but Natsu was looking at him. He let out a long sigh as he reversed how he summoned the Keyblades. "If I'm going to tell this story, I'm going to have to start at the beginning." **(A/N: Caution- I am about to ruin Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. If you don't want to know the basic premise of it, skip to the next set of bold text.)**

"Once, there were three Keyblade Knights: Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. The three lived together with the Keyblade Master Eraqus as they studied for the title of Keyblade Master. However, after taking the final exam, The Mark of Mastery, only Aqua earned the title. In his anger and desire to prove himself, Terra left their master and ran off to find the missing Keyblade Master Xehanort and stop the creatures known as Unversed. Worried for his friend, Ventus left to find him. As a result, Aqua was sent out to find Terra and watch over Ven.

"The three traveled various worlds, fighting the Unversed, and Ventus battled the Dark Keyblade wielder Vanitas. During this time, Terra found a new master in Xehanort. Xehanort promised him exactly what he wanted, and twisted Terra's judgment bit by bit. Eventually, Terra found his way to a place called the Destiny Islands. There, he found a young boy named Riku. Seeing the promise in him, Terra performed a rite that would make it so Riku would be able to wield a Keyblade when he was older.

"It wasn't long before Aqua made her way to the Islands. She realized what Terra had done, but couldn't change it. So, she went to young Riku's best friend: Sora. She had Sora promise to watch out for Riku and to always be there for his friend. With nothing else she could do, Aqua left the Islands.

"Xehanort, during all of this, confronted Ventus and revealed the boy was connected to the original Keyblade; the weapon known as the X-Blade, a weapon of unparalleled power. Ventus confronted his Master for the answers. To avoid the issue of Ven's past, their Master sealed away his Heart."

Lucy gasped. "That's horrible! He did that to his own student?!"

Gray growled from his spot next to Alex. "A Master should always do what's best for the student, but never to that extent."

Erza shushed them. "So, what happened next?" Lucy was surprised at how interested Erza was. If anything, Lucy thought Erza would be the least interested.

Alex cleared his throat. "Well, Terra was furious and attacked his former Master to free Ventus' Heart, which is precisely what Xehanort wanted. Taking advantage of his weakness, Xehanort struck down Eraqus in front of Terra. Betrayed, Terra took his recovering friend to the Destiny Islands to keep him safe. There, however, they were confronted by Vanitas. He demanded Ventus fuse with him so they could form the X-Blade. That was when Ventus remembered his past. Vanitas was the result of Xehanort forcibly removing the darkness in Ven's Heart.

"The three regrouped in the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Xehanort and Vanitas. During the battle, Ventus chose to annihilate both himself and Vanitas to prevent the X-Blade from being created. Though his Heart was recovered, he would not awaken. To protect him, Aqua released his Heart and sealed his body in the place where they had studied; a place which is much more significant to a later part of the story: Castle Oblivion. Ven's Heart returned to the one who helped heal it when he and Vanitas were separated: young Sora.

"In the same battle, Terra was possessed by Xehanort's Heart. Being the sole survivor, Aqua battled the possessed Terra and wound up throwing herself into the darkness to retrieve his Heart. There, Aqua has been trapped, wandering the Realm of Darkness."

Before he could move on, the train's whistle blew, signaling that they were arriving at their destination.** (A/N: You can start reading again. I'm done spoiling BBS for you.)** Alex sighed as he got up. "Well, guess I'll have to continue this little story some other time."

Erza nodded. "That is fine. Perhaps you can tell us more while we are at work." Getting up as the train stopped, she grabbed Natsu and slung him over her shoulder. Alex followed Gray with Lucy and Happy. Walking off the train, the group wandered through the town until they came to the store they were supposed to guard. _F & F Mercantile_, read the sign.

"Ughh, what happened?" said Natsu. "H-Hey, why the hell am I on Erza's shoulder like a sack of potatoes?"

Alex leaned over to Lucy as Natsu and Grey started arguing with each other before Erza broke them up. "Are they always like this?"

The blonde sighed sadly. "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

The Fairy Tail wizards walked into the store. Almost immediately, they were greeted by the owners. Alex couldn't help but think their red and white hair looked extremely familiar.

"Greetings, kind travelers!" exclaimed the mustachioed owner.

"Thank you for entering our humble little store," added the second owner. "Welcome to F & F Mercantile!" He placed an arm around his sibling's neck. "I am Flim."

The second mirrored his actions. "And I'm his brother Flam. We run this here store."

Erza stepped forward. "We're wizards from Fairy Tail. We came here about the job post you put out."

Flim smiled even wider. "Well, what a relief. We were starting to think nobody was going to answer our request."

"You see," said Flam. "A group of ruffians has targeted our store. They've demanded a payment from us each week. If not, they force their way in and trash the place."

"And that's where we come in, right?" said Alex. "You didn't pay, and you want us to take them out."

Lucy was confused. "Wait, why don't you tell the police, or the guards?"

Flam sighed. "We tried. But when we got them involved, nothing would happen and the police thought we were pulling one on them."

Flim continued. "And sure enough, once the police gave up, those hooligans wrecked our store again."

"Don't worry," said Gray. "We'll take care of them if they show up."

"Yeah! We'll burn 'em so badly that they'll regret looking at this place!"

"Aye!"

The brothers looked extremely relieved at Natsu and Gray's statements. "Thank you so much," said Flim.

"We couldn't be more gracious for you all helping us in our time of need," added Flam.

"It's no problem," replied Erza. "Just leave this store to us. If they show up, we will stop them."

Nodding, the brothers tossed her the keys. "Please, try to not destroy too too much. Our store is quite important to us."

"Don't sweat it," said Gray. "We've got it all under control."

Alex looked at him weirdly. "Umm... Gray? Where are your clothes?"

"Huh? Dammit!" The Ice wizard gathered up his clothes and redressed himself.

Feeling confident, the brothers walked out of the store. Once the door closed, Alex shook his head. "I don't trust them," he remarked.

Lucy and Natsu looked at him as Erza nodded. "Agreed. There are certainly some questionable things about those two."

"What do you mean?" asked the Celestial Wizard.

Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Luce, their names should have given it away. Put 'em together and you've got flimflam, as in, a rip-off artist."

Happy's eyes lit up. "Oh, Lucy's clothes sometimes get ripped off on accident. Does that mean she's a rip-off artist?"

All of them sweatdropped. "Not _that_ kind of rip, Happy," muttered Alex. "It means they pull scams to take people's money for themselves. Anyways, there are two characters from a children's series back in my world who look a lot like these two and even have the same names. They tried running a family out of town through better technology, but wound up ruining their own product in the bet."

"Wow," muttered Lucy. "Talk about harsh."

Alex shrugged. "The part about ruining their own product is probably irrelevant in this case, but my point is that we should be cautious."

Erza nodded. "He's right. There's something not right here, and we should be ready for it."

The other five nodded. "Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Gray.

Erza pointed at him. "Gray, I want you to reinforce the back entrance and watch it in case someone tries to get through." She looked at Natsu and Happy. "You two are going to keep watch outside. Stay hidden, and if any _legitimately_ suspicious people, such as musclemen or wizards, approach the store, send Happy and try to stall them."

"Got it!" Natsu pounded his fists together. "Those guys won't even get near this place."

With the three boys running off, Alex, Lucy, and Erza were left in the store. Erza sat down and began sharpening a sword while Lucy started writing in a notebook. With nothing else to do, Alex pulled out the book that caused his entire situation. Opening it up, he started reading about the origins of magic.

He was quickly engrossed in the material and continued on to the section on Lost Magic. Only one was described in depth, and he would need to inject his body with a weird lacryma crystal to keep it from affecting his body in a negative manner. _Huh, this Arc of Consumption sounds pretty sweet. But if it's so dangerous, why was it put in this book?_ Making a mental note to look into it, he continued on to a section about forbidden magic.

As he finished reading (and inadvertently learning) about the Abyss Break spell, Lucy tapped his knee. "Alex?"

He was startled at first, but realized he had been so engrossed when Lucy got his attention. "Yeah Lucy? What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could keep telling us about the Keyblade and stuff," answered the blonde.

"You never explained how people could exist without their hearts," added Erza. "You were getting to a good part in the story."

Chuckling, Alex nodded. "Alright. So, I left off with Aqua, Ven, and Terra, right? So, several years passed..." He continued into talking about the first Kingdom Hearts game and Chain of Memories, and made sure to incorporate 358/2 Days where it was appropriate. As he started on the topic of Kingdom Hearts Two, Happy ran in through the door.

"You guys, there are guys fighting Natsu, and they're Wizards!" exclaimed the winged feline.

"They must be those goons Flim and Flam mentioned earlier," said Lucy.

"Let's go," said Erza as she ran for the door. "I don't want Natsu to have all the fun."

Before she reached the door, she turned around. "Gray, that gang is fighting Natsu! Let's go!"

As the shirtless ice wizard ran in, Lucy opened the door. Running down the street, they soon found Natsu getting beaten back by a large group of wizards. "It's about time!" shouted Natsu. "Not that I don't mind the challenge of fighting these goons, but even I'm having trouble with them!"

"Don't worry, Natsu. We're here to help!" called Lucy. She pulled out a golden key. "Open- Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"

The large bull spirit appeared in a flash of light like when Phoenix left the beach. "Oh Miss Lucy, your body is absolutely mooo-rvelous!" His eyes were small pink hearts as he stared at Lucy.

"Just take these guys out, you perv," muttered the blonde.

Erza Requipped into a suit of armor that made her look like a bladed angel. Charging forward, she slashed her swords and took several of the men down.

Gray slammed his hands together. "Ice Make: Lance!" His spell launched a series of frozen lances towards the other wizards.

Alex focused his mind on a weapon he had a decent idea on how to use: Saïx's Claymore Lunatic from KH 358/2 Days. A red magic circle appeared under his open palm as the large sword appeared in his hand. Gripping it in both hands, he ran forward and slashed at their attackers.

Lucky for him, he was able to take several of them out. Three of them surrounded him, so he pulled out his only available Spirit Key. "Open- Gate of the Wolf: Lupus!" The Spirit then appeared in a flash of light.

"You rang, Boss?" The male spirit had grayish hair styled to look like a pair of wolf ears while the rest of it was slicked down his back. His clothes consisted of a white sweatshirt, slim light-blue jeans, and grey boots. His eyes were sky blue.

"Yeah. Think you could lend a hand with these guys?" asked the fledgling wizard.

Lupus smirked. "Sure thing, Boss." Holding out his hand, a saber of blue light grew out of wrist. **(A/N: Think of a cross between the hidden blade of Assassin's Creed and Lobomon's Lobo Kendo from Digimon Frontier. Or a bluish version of Xemnas' blades in Kingdom Hearts.)** Charging forward, he slashed a couple of them down while Alex used his Ice Make magic to trip up the third guy.

Working together, the Guild members managed to take out all of the attackers. As Gray bound them with ice, Erza came over to Alex. "I have to say, I'm impressed. Not only did you summon a third weapon with your Requip magic, but you summoned a Celestial Spirit and used Ice Make magic." The red haired woman pat him on the back. "Excellent work. I look forward to training you."

Nodding his head, they joined Natsu and Gray with the prisoners. "Alright, now why do you target those shop keepers? Why do you make them pay for protection?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" demanded the leader. "We're from Lamia Scale! We were hired to capture those scam artists for robbing our client of all his cash." To prove his point, he twisted his neck to show his guild mark on the side of his neck.

"But, we were hired to protect them from a gang trying to take a hit on them," said Lucy as she showed them her Fairy Tail mark.

"I'm afraid we were using you all, my dear." A bolt of green electricity struck Lucy.

"Lucy!" Before Gray and Natsu could get to her, they were struck by the same spell.

Erza shoved Alex out of the way as a yellow bolt struck her. Grunting as her armor worsened the result, she fell like the others.

Alex looked and saw Flim and Flam standing next together. "See my brother? My plan worked perfectly."

"Indeed it did, Flim. Indeed it did." The brothers started laughing as Alex held Happy close.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

"Why else?" replied Flim. "We knew Lamia Scale was out to get us, so we used you Fairies to take them out."

As he chuckled, Flam continued. "And now, we can take all of you out, take any valuables, skip town and make a tidy profit off your belongings."

"And you all fell for it!" laughed Flim. The mustache twin joined him as Alex's eyes widened.

"No..."

"Oh yes! And you can't stop us!"

As their laughter continued, Alex put down Happy and stood up. When the evil wizards looked at his face, they were shocked to see a furious snarl. **(A/N: Begin playing Deep Drive from KH 358/2 Days and take your time reading to get the full effect)** Letting out a bloodthirsty roar, a red magic circle appeared over Alex's chest as his clothing glowed. "Requip!" When the light faded, he was wearing a modified, black version of Ventus' armor without the helmet. The back of his armor was covered by a black cape like Terra's armor. Holding out his right hand, he Requipped Xehanort's Keyblade. Snarling, he charged the two brothers.

Flim panicked and shot his green lightning at the charging wizard. Alex ducked and slammed his free fist into the criminal's gut. Turning on his heel, he released fire from the end of his sword to stop Flam from escaping.

Flam shot lightning like his brother but wound up getting the Keyblade slammed into his head. The brothers fell into each other as Lucy and the others watched in amazement. _How is he so good at this? It's like he's fighting on instinct._

Dispelling the Keyblade, he brought his hands together with a light blue glow. "Ice Make: Cocoon!" A large encasement of ice sealed the two together. Holding out his hands, he Requipped the floral scythe Graceful Dahlia. Chuckling evilly, he walked towards the trapped brothers. "You two tried to turn two guilds against each other. Not only that, but you attempted to kill both groups and leave with our valuables. You two are below pathetic, you don't deserve to continue with your lives!"

Everybody went wide-eyed at his statement. He raised up his scythe, a manic grin plastered on his face with his eyes shining with murderous glee. "You will pay for hurting Lucy and the others!"

"Alex, NO!" screamed Lucy. **(A/N: End Song)** A tear ran down her face as Alex stopped with his scythe raised. When he looked at her, she saw all the aggression in his eyes melt into fear as he kept eye contact. "Please," she begged. "Don't do it."

His hands and lip were trembling as he stood there. "L-Lucy?" The scythe slipped from his hands and clattered to the ground. Alex sank to his knees. "What...what's...going...on...?" Swaying, he collapsed on the ground, his armor and weapon vanished with the ice. The captive brothers had long since passed out.

Lucy and the others hesitantly got up...except Natsu. He was excited. "Wow! Did you see that?! He's got potential! I'm getting fired up just thinking about practicing against him!"

The others didn't say a word on the subject. Gray released the members of Lamia Scale and bound the brothers.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding," said Erza. Gray tossed the unconscious siblings over to the other team. "Our sincerest apologies."

Erza picked up their fallen nakama as they went back to the store to retrieve their belongings and contact the authorities. Lucy followed behind and stared at Alex the whole time. _Why did he single me out when he was attacking those crooks?_

-Several Hours Later-

Alex groaned as he rolled around in the bed. Opening his eyes, he saw an inn ceiling overhead. "Where am I?"

He heard the sound of a page turning. Looking to his right while sitting up, he saw Lucy reading the book while a bookmark marked an earlier page. The blonde noticed he was awake and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. You done napping?"

"Luce? What happened? Last thing I remember is that I was about to..." His eyes widened. "Oh my god... I didn't kill them did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I stopped you before you did." He breathed out a sigh of relief as Lucy watched him. "Hey Alex, how come you only said my name when you went nuts on Flim and Flam?"

Alex froze at her inquiry. _Shit, what do I tell Lucy? I mean, do I tell her about her mother? _He shook his head. _No. Lucy is my guild mate, she's my nakama. And if I plan to be a member of Fairy Tail, I need to be honest._ He looked at the blonde. "It's because I made a promise to look out for you, and I intend to keep it."

She was confused. "Who'd you promise? Master? Mira? Or did Loke put you up to this?" she asked with a confident smirk.

He shook his head sadly. "No. Her name was Layla Heartfilia."

Lucy was weirded out. "That's not possible. That's my mother."

"I know." She was stunned until he continued. "Yes, your mother is dead. But her spirit is what brought me here. She left me the book to help me find happiness."

"How do you know it was her?" asked Lucy.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "When I arrived here, I was unconscious for several hours, remember?" She nodded. "Well, Layla entered my dreams to meet me. She felt bad for having to watch your life, Lucy. So she sent me here to make amends for that. Before I woke up, Layla had me make a promise. I promised to look out for you and protect you."

"So, is that why you joined Fairy Tail?" asked the Celestial Wizard.

"No. I joined the guild to learn how to control my magic, and so I could belong somewhere." He looked at her. "However, that does not mean I'm not going to protect you Lucy. Even if I just joined Fairy Tail, you're my nakama. That gives me another reason to watch out for you, and I plan to."

Lucy was blushing after he said that. Before she could say anything, there was a knocking at the door before Erza walked in. "Ah, you're awake. Good." She tossed a bag at him. "Here. It's your share of the reward."

He was confused. "But Erza, I thought those two were planning on killing us? Why'd we get paid then?"

She smirked as she leaned against the door frame. "After you collapsed, we reported the store to the authorities. As it turns out, all the things in it were stolen and fenced goods. So, the combined value of returning it all to the authorities covered our job's reward. So, we still get paid."

He whistled. "Wow, guess we lucked out."

Lucy nodded. "And now I'm halfway to making rent." She then pulled out a little notebook and wrote that down.

Alex looked at Lucy. "You have to pay rent, Lucy?"

She nodded. "Yup, it's a cozy little house at 70,000 jewel a month." Something dawned on her. "Wait, what about you? Where are you going to stay?"

_She's got a good point. Where am I staying tonight? _"Well, I don't think Gramps will let me crash in the guild infirmary again," he said as he thought it over. He then had an idea. "Hey Lucy, what if I crashed with you until I can find my own place? You and I could split rent," he explained.

She thought it over. On one hand, she'd be able to split her rent with someone else; not to mention he'd be able to watch out for her and deal with Natsu. On the other, she would be sharing a house with some guy she barely knew. But despite that, he seemed alright to have as a roommate. "Alright, we'll see how things work out."

A loud crash from next door caught their attention. "Is that all you got, Ice Stripper?! I'm just getting fired up!"

Another crash rang out. "I was just going easy on you, Flame Brain! Now you're gonna get it!"

Erza growled under her breath as Alex and Lucy sweat dropped at their antics. "Meet me downstairs. We'll be leaving once I deal with those two."

The duo was quick to obey out of fear of Erza's wrath. Even though he just joined Fairy Tail and wasn't as scared of her as everyone else was, Alex already knew better than to anger Erza. When they finally got on the train with a terrified Gray and Natsu, Alex kept practicing his Ice-Make and Requip magic, much to Erza's approval. He took this as his last calm moment for a while. Something told him he was going to be very busy with his magic training in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Now, I realize I never explained when this begins, did I? The time frame begins in a fictitious couple of weeks between the issue with Lucy's dad and the start of Oracion Seis. Also, I'd appreciate reviews on any of my stories so I actually feel like I have readers. I don't regularly have access to a computer, hence my erratic writing schedule. So, enjoy!**

Alex's assumption about his training had been startlingly accurate. It had been about a week and a half since his first job as a member of Fairy Tail, and he was put through the grinder in regards to the training he received. Erza, Bisca, and Alzak put him through hell to make sure he was _physically_ capable of Requip magic, making him run and exercise more than he ever had before. He was confident Erza had succeeded in forcing his scoliosis away after she tried giving him an armor-plated massage.

Gray and Laki, both of which became some of his best friends in the entire guild, made sure he was adequate in their respective Maker Magics. Gray actually locked them in the guild's meat locker so Alex could get used to the cold at one point. When they were let out, everyone was shocked to find Gray frozen in a block of ice created by his student. Laki was interesting, and he enjoyed figuring out just what she was saying. Needless to say, he now spoke fluent Laki, something which scared the rest of the guild. At one point he had problems with details and creating them wi, but a couple of art lessons with Reedus fixed that dilemma rather quickly.

Then came Levy-chan and her cheerleaders. The Solid Script wizard was extremely likeable, and he could easily see why Lucy got along with her so well. She was usually his last set of lessons for each day, mainly because Jet's speed magic (which left him exhausted, he never wanted to use that magic but didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings) and Droy's plant magic lessons drained him physically, so he'd end with a relaxing lesson on Solid Script Magic with Levy. Sometimes she didn't even teach him; the two of them would spend the time pouring over his book (since him, Lucy and Levy were the only ones capable of reading the damn thing) and trying to help him learn the various magic types to find a comfortable style for himself. It was during one of these searches that they found something interesting.

-Flashback: Wednesday evening-

Alex was relaxing at Team Shadow Gear's table with Levy after Erza had given him a back massage while wearing heavy plate armor gauntlets. Levy was reading the book as he molded the Guild Crest into the table with his wood-make magic. As he started engraving another one inside the original, Levy gasped. "No way!"

Alex looked up from his woodwork to give the bookworm an inquiring look. "What is it, Levy-chan?"

She turned to him. "There's a potion in here that can give you Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Woah, seriously?" He took the book from her and looked at it. Sure enough, there was a potion recipe to make someone capable of Dragon Slaying Magic. "Huh. Most of these ingredients are easily obtainable, but we're going to really need to look for dragon blood."

"Why do you need dragon blood?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Oh, hey Lu-chan!" said Levy. "We found a potion recipe to turn Alex into a Dragon Slayer, but if we want to know what his element is, we need the blood of a dragon to stabilize it rather than using the substitute it describes."

"I'm sure I can help," said Lucy. "I could get Virgo to find the things you need. Knowing her, she probably won't have any problems finding dragon blood," muttered the blonde.

-End Flashback-

So his training went on, and by Friday, Virgo had found _everything_ on the list. That included blood from a dragon. According to the maid spirit, it came from Crenshinibon: The Crystal Dragon. Thanks to her, Alex and the two bookworms mixed up the potion on Saturday, then he drank it on Sunday. Only problem was, he forgot that the book mentioned extreme pain after drinking it.

Alex groaned in pain as he doubled over in his seat. "Ughh... This freaking hurts! Why does this damn potion have to bring excruciating pain?!" he whined as he felt his body pulse with pain again.

Lucy gave him a sympathetic look. She had tried rubbing his back earlier, but that wound up hurting him even more. "Hey, the book says it takes three hours before you can start using the magic. You just need to last another two."

Natsu just laughed at Alex's plight. "Wow, this is rich. If I look like that from motion sickness, I understand why Gray always makes fun of me!" He kept laughing as Alex growled at him.

"Mark my words, Flame Brain. Once I can use my Crystal Dragon Slayer magic, I'm going to ruin you." He cried out as the muscles in his limbs seemed loosen and then snap against his bones like a drawn rubber band. "After everything stops hurting of course."

Elfman walked over and gave the pained youth a look. "While I'll admit that you enduring that kind of pain is incredibly manly, a _real_ man works off his pain." He grabbed the newbie's right shoulder and hoisted him up, ignoring his screams of pain. Putting the comparatively smaller boy on the ground, he folded his arms. "Now, be a man and start running your laps!"

Not wanting to find out what would happen if he refused the younger Strauss child, he started running his laps around the guild hall. It was a nightmare on his feet, even with the cushions inside his black leather boots. After three minutes of running, his muscles went through another painful spasm and made him collapse with a scream. A couple of the wizards near him rushed to his side. Cana supported him on the left with her right arm while drinking with her left, and Warren supported his right side. The two guided him to the bar so he could collapse on one of the stools, groaning from the physical contact.

After making sure he was reasonably alright, Mirajane glared at her brother. "Elfman, when someone is in as much pain as Alex is right now, you don't force them to run laps!" She immediately turned to Alex with concern. "Do you need any pain pills or something?"

He shook his head. "No. I want to tough it out. I'm trying to raise my pain tolerance while I'm waiting for the potion to stop."

Cana flopped down next to him and took a sip from her mixed drink. "You know, maybe you should have some booze," she slurred. "It dulls things and you wouldn't be screamin' like you have been~." Despite his pain, the guild's drunk wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started laughing for no reason as she leaned against him.

He groaned as she did so and when he went to complain, she forced the strong alcohol down his throat. When she emptied the bottle and pulled it back, she started laughing again. "Wow you can chug!" She pat him on the back as he started feeling dizzy from the amount of alcohol forced into his body. "Feelin' better?"

He could still feel pain, but it felt really dull. Much to everyone's concern he started chuckling as he leaned against Cana. "Never better, sis!"

She laughed as he had a loopy smile on his face. "Hey, you're right! Your hair is brown and full of curls like mine!" She gasped dramatically. "You must be my long-lost little brother!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yay! I found my Cana onee-chan!" He grabbed Macao and Wakaba's drinks and gave one to the drunken young woman. "To family!"

The two clinked bottles and downed their drinks. Wobbling, he stood up and smiled. "Alright, thanks for the drink, Cana-nee." Waving to his supposed sister, he staggered off to his team.

As he did, Macao leaned over towards Mirajane. "You know, as drunk as the two of them may be, they have a point. If I didn't know for a fact that Alex came from another world, I'd have thought they really were siblings."

Mira giggled as Alex nearly tripped on a table. "You're right. Maybe there's some kind of connection between the two of them."

During this, Alex finally made it to Team Natsu's table. "Hey everyone!" He flopped down next to Lucy and grunted at the dull pain. "How's it going?"

Natsu just laughed. "Wow, he is really hilarious!"

Alex laughed with Natsu as he clung to Lucy. "Natsu, your laugh is infectious! I can't stop laughing!" He leaned into Lucy's side and put his head on her shoulder, much to her surprise. "Lushy, you're comfy... I see why Natsu leans on you on train rides..."

He felt someone picking him up. So he turned and saw Erza...right before he blacked out when she head-butted him. After he collapsed, she dusted off her hands. "Sorry, but one drunken wizard is enough. We don't need you turning out like Cana."

Lucy looked at the now unconscious boy as he laid there on the floor. "Umm... Erza? Was knocking him out _really_ necessary? I could have just taken him home."

The armor wearing woman shook her head. "No, it's best that he remain here so we can keep an eye on him. Besides, there's no telling what could have happened had we let you take him home."

Lucy thought about it for a quick moment before she realized what Erza meant. When she did, her whole face lit up at the thought of them doing_ that_. "Isn't that kind of out there to assume that, though?" she stuttered. "He was just leaning on me, that's all!"

"Yes, but how long until he tries something else?" She looked Lucy in the eyes. "I'm not sure if you realize it Lucy, but men find you extremely attractive. If he was left alone with you while he's like this, there's no telling how long until he tried something on you." Erza shook her head. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised that Gray and Natsu don't try anything with you."

Lucy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, me too." _Unless you count Natsu sleeping in my bed every morning, or Gray walking around my house in his underwear like its no big deal as "trying something"!_

Alex groaned from his spot over the table. "I wouldn't...do that..." He opened his eyes and slowly sat up while holding his sore head. "I wouldn't touch Lucy like that if she didn't want me to."

"How the hell are you standing after Erza hit you like that?!" shrieked Lucy.

He grunted as he held a hand to his chest. "The potion is screwing with my body. Not only did it burn through all that alcohol, but it woke me up to a killer headache." He glared at the red haired wizard. "I swear, I'm going to fight you when this is done, Erza."

She smirked at him. "I look forward to it. Perhaps you can be a worthy adversary for me."

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy all had a single thought about his challenge to Erza: _he's doomed._

Alex grunted again as he doubled over again. "Just as soon as this pain stops," he growled.

It went on like that for the next two hours. His body was wracked with painful spasms as the potion finished fusing him with Dragon Slaying Magic. With a final scream, he collapsed, panting heavily as he felt a raw hunger start forming. Unsurprisingly, he was feeling like eating some gem stones, but also felt like he could eat an entire buffet table. His senses seemed heightened as well. He could hear the panicked beating of Lucy's heart. Not only that, but he could smell her vanilla body wash and cherry shampoo, not to mention that unique Lucy scent. Everything was sharper to him, especially his hunger.

He sat up with a grin. "Ok first, I need a lot of food. Then, it's fightin' time!"

Natsu cheered as he looked towards Mirajane. "Hey Mira! Could you get us some grub?"

The bar keeper laughed as she brought out two massive piles of food set up on one plate each. Smiling, she set one down in front of Natsu, and the other in front of Alex. "Dig in, you two."

"Thanks Mira," chimed the two before digging in. Natsu was eating like an animal while Alex kept using his manners. After a few minutes, though, his hunger got the best of him and he started eating like Natsu. The other wizards could only watch as Alex matched pace with Natsu in terms of eating.

After they finished their meals, the older Strauss sibling gave them each a bowl. Natsu's was filled with something burning while Alex's was filled with gemstones. The fire dragon literally inhaled his element while Alex hesitantly picked up a ruby about the size of an egg.

"So, I just eat this like any other food?" he asked hesitantly.

Gajeel clapped him on the back. "Yup. Just like I eat iron, you can eat crystals like regular food."

Taking a quick breath, Alex brought it to his mouth and bit half of it off. Chewing it, his eyes widened as it felt like he was eating an ordinary piece of food. Much to his surprise, the ruby he was chewing on had a savory taste. Smiling, he popped the rest of it into his mouth as he grabbed another.

In no time at all, he had finished his crystals and understood what Natsu and Gajeel meant when they complained about certain types of their elements. Each gem had a unique taste. Rubies were savory while emeralds were rich, sapphires were cool while topazes were warm, and amethysts were sweet. _Man, I feel amazing. Like I could take on Erza __**and**__ Mira at the same time!_ Grinning, he turned to Natsu. "Alright, when do we start?"

"Right now!" The fire dragon leaped at him from over the table. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Alex barely dodged the attack. "What the hell?! Why are you attacking me?!" Gajeel took that moment to punch him into the wall.

"Gi hi hi hi. We're trying to get you to use your Dragon Slaying Magic by putting you against ours!" He jumped up and swung his arm. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Alex jumped out of the way in panic as Gajeel ripped the ground apart. "No way! You maniacs are trying to kill me!"

"You're a Dragon Slayer. You'll live." Natsu jumped him. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Spinning, he kicked Alex through the bar and out past the pool. Hitting the fence followed by the sand, he grunted as he got up.

_Well, at least I'm not seriously injured. Guess being a Crystal Dragon Slayer has some perks._ Getting up, he failed to notice the light shimmer to his forearm.

"Got you!" Looking up, he saw Natsu in the air. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

As Alex went to dodge, he found himself attacked by Gajeel. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Screaming, he got hit back. "Come on, where's your strength, Gem Boy?"

Natsu landed, and the two assumed a similar stance. "Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

**"ROAR!"**

As the vortexes of fire and iron approached him, Alex crossed his arms in front of him to block. "Crystal Dragon's Diamond Scales!" When the spells struck, the two were shocked to see him blocking with his magic. His arms shone like glass and looked like they were made of diamonds. Looking at his hands in shock, he watched as his arms reverted back to normal. Then he smirked. **(A/N: Begin Dragon Slayer's Theme)**

"Let's do this!" He ran forward and formed a fist as the remaining guild members made it to the hole in the fence. "Crystal Dragon's Ruby Wrecker!" His arm turned into a large ruby Morningstar as he slammed it into Natsu.

As the Fire Dragon went flying, Gajeel ran in. "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Crystal Dragon's Sapphire Slicer!" His right forearm turned into a massive blade of sapphire and blocked the spiked sword. Pushing Gajeel's weapon aside, he swung his leg. "Crystal Dragon's Cobalt Crusher!" His foot became covered in the gem as he smashed it into Gajeel's stomach.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu swung the destructive flames at Alex.

"Crystal Dragon's Diamond Scales!" As before, he managed to block, but Gajeel managed to make him airborne with a well timed punch. He spun with his right foot leading as it transformed. "Crystal Dragon's Emerald Claw!" Going down, he smashed his heel into Natsu's face.

Natsu and Gajeel crashed into each other. Alex landed and smirked as Natsu charged him. "It's time to end this!" He brought his fists together and created a multicolored dragon circle. "Crystal Dragon's... ROAR!" A large cyclone of jewel fragments flew from his mouth and sent Natsu flying into the ground. As Gajeel tried to sneak in an attack, Alex repeated the maneuver. This time, though, Gajeel was coated in a flowing patchwork of crystal. The ground around him was in a similar condition. At the hole in the fence, everyone started cheering for him. Panting, the new Dragon Slayer flopped onto his back. "That, was awesome."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt someone picking him up. Opening his eyes, he saw Erza was the culprit. "Erza, why are you picking me up?"

"You're exhausted, and a celebration for this is in order I believe," replied the wizard as she brought him to the crowd. Once there, he was handed off to the others so she could break Gajeel's crystal prison and grab Natsu. Alex was in a flurry of attention. Mira and Cana fussing over whether or not he was injured, Elfman was calling him manly, even the Raijinshu congratulated him. Despite how overwhelming it all was, Alex still felt something great as he was led into the Guild Hall. He felt like part of a real family.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex sat up on the couch with a yawn. It had been a day since he had kicked Natsu and Gajeel's asses with his Crystal Dragon Slayer magic, and the sleep had been well appreciated. Looking over the back of the couch he slept on, he saw Lucy was still fast asleep. Taking a look at the windows, he was relieved to see his crystal sealant was still there.

Getting up, he opened the duffel bag filled with the clothes Gray had given him after he arrived. Putting on a violet shirt (Why did Gray even have one?) and some black jeans, he went to the chimney. Bending over, he grabbed the metal plate he put at the opening and slid it out. _No Gray in here. Seriously, why does he use the chimney?_

Content with his check, he went to the empty kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of eggs and the milk, then went to the cupboard and got the cinnamon, nutmeg, and bread. Putting a pan on the stove top, he set about making some French Toast for breakfast. While waiting for it to cook, he was reading from the book on ocular (eye-based) magic. His primary focus was the power of compulsion, which reminded him of a certain teen's Geass power. When he finished all twelve pieces, eight for him four for Luce, he grabbed a couple of trays and stacked the plates, silverware, and syrup. He even got a couple glasses of milk.

Walking into the bedroom, he smiled. Lucy's gold hair practically shone in the morning sunshine. _As nice as that sight is, I need to find my own place today._ Placing his trays down on the nightstand, he gently shook the sleeping girl. "Luce, it's time to get up."

Grumbling, she rolled over. "C'mon Luce, wake up." This time, she pulled the covers over her head. Alex sighed, knowing what he had to do. "Lucy, Happy's wearing your underwear and is mocking you."

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled as she bolted upright.

Panicking, he put his hands on her shoulders and held her down. "No, Luce, calm down! I didn't mean it! He's not actually here!" Not knowing what else to do or why, he gripped Lucy's shoulders and kissed her on the lips. He didn't know why he was kissing her, and she didn't know why she wasn't fighting him off. They stayed like that for a minute until Alex pulled away.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Lucy was blushing rather heavily. He expected a Lucy Kick, but one never came. So, he broke the awkward silence by grabbing his tray. "I made us French Toast, Lucy. You hungry?"

Snapping out of her trance, she nodded. "Y-yeah. I am."

Setting up the trays' legs, they each sat on one side as they quietly ate. "Hey, listen Lucy. I'm thinking about taking a solo job today."

"Huh? Why?"

He sighed. "Well, as much as I like staying here, I need to find my own place," he explained. "So, I'm taking a solo job so I can pay for my own place."

"Oh, ok. So, you're moving out?" asked the blonde. _Why am I so sad about that? This was going to happen eventually._

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll still visit, maybe even cook sometimes." He got off her bed and took the trays. "I'll bring these downstairs for you. You can get ready. I'm heading over to the Guild."

Walking out was the hardest thing he'd ever done for some reason. Nevertheless, he deposited the dishes, and grabbed his sweatshirt and boots. Opening the door, he walked onto the street and went towards Fairy Tail. As he walked, he couldn't help but wonder why it hurt to leave Lucy's house.

Opening the door to the Guild, he said "hi" to the few members already there while heading towards the request board. Once there, he began looking for a job.

"Hey Alex," said Mira as she walked over with a stack of new requests. "What's up?"

"Hey Mira. Looking for a well-paying job so I can stop mooching off of Lucy and get my own place," said the boy.

She giggled. "Well then I have just the job for you. And it's right here in Magnolia." Leafing through the fliers, she picked one out and handed it to Alex.

**"Rid my house of its spirits!"** read the heading. Under it was a picture of a house he had seen during his runs around town. It had a front lobby structure of sorts with two large areas to each side and two floors. It looked a lot like one of the villas he read about back home. _"A while ago, I was left this house in a will. However, two spirits are haunting it. I no longer care for the estate, but I would like those spirits gone!"_

Alex raised an eyebrow. Then gasped at the job reward. "Reward: the entire property?!"

Mirajane nodded. "Yup. Sounds to me like it's exactly what you need."

He smiled before hugging the young woman. "Thanks Mira!" He started towards the doors. "I'll be back once I'm done!" he called.

"Bye!" she waved.

+Fairy Tail+

Alex made it to the house's gate and found a small tent with a middle-aged man outside of it. He looked extremely tired, and fed up with the house. "Excuse me, sir? I'm from Fairy Tail. I heard about your dilemma.

He looked at Alex and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens. I was hoping someone would come to get rid of those two." He shook Alex's hand. "My name is Michael, the owner of the house."

"I'm Alex Darmetko. Now, what exactly am I up against?"

"Allow me to explain. A little while back, my father passed away and left me his house. With the property came the Gate Keys for Corvus the Crow and Vulpecula the Fox. I summoned them, and when I proposed a contract, they flew into a frenzy. Not only are they keeping me out of the house, but they took their keys with them."

The man gave Alex a pleading look. "Please get rid of them, and the property is yours, all of it!"

The teen gave Michael a confident smirk. "Don't sweat it. I'll take care of those spirits for you." Flashing a thumbs-up, he headed towards the front door. Gripping it firmly, he opened it and entered the pitch-black house. Much to his confusion, he could see clearly. Examining the floor and walls, he realized they were covered in a weird black substance that seemed to give off a dull light.

A noise of something moving came from the room in front of him, the main hall. Not wanting to cause too much damage, he Requipped Oathkeeper and entered the room. _Dammit! Why am I so nervous? I played games like this all the time!_ He cleared his throat. "Hello? Is someone here?"

Two shadowy figures appeared on the split in the staircase. **"Leave, human!"** they yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid a Fairy Tail wizard doesn't back down from a job," commented the boy.

**"Then this house will be your grave!"** with that, the figures split up and vanished into house.

_Seriously, it's like someone's taking inspiration from every dungeon crawling game ever._ Sighing, he climbed the stairs and went to the room on the right. Opening it, he found a black room with a bed and dressers. _Must be the bedroom, or at least __a__ bedroom._

Looking around, he almost didn't notice the bubbling things on the walls before one of them launched a shadowy bird at him. Spinning, he slashed through it with his Keyblade. "Ha, just like fighting Heartless." The bubbling increased, and soon enough he was being swarmed by the weird birds.

Even with sword training from Erza, he couldn't keep up with just one blade, so he summoned Oblivion and began cutting the birds down. It took at least ten minutes before the birds stopped coming. Instead, the room's dark covering formed a large shadowy bird and flew through the door, allowing light to enter the regal room.

Not bothering to examine the now sunny room, he chased after the bird. Hitting the floor after jumping from the second floor, he heard haunting piano music from a room to his left. Ever alert, he followed the music and found a room covered in a similar darkness. The grand piano was playing itself as seven small, shadowy figures stood ready for him. Looking carefully, he noticed they all looked like foxes.

One took the initiative and launched itself at him, only to be cut down by Oblivion. "Alright, Vulpecula. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

Four of the remaining foxes grouped together and turned into a shadowy version of Alex. The other two turned into shadow versions of his Keyblades. "I choose the hard way," it said in a raspy voice. "I will not be ordered around by some human!" It charged forward, putting Alex on the defensive.

With every strike made by the shadow being, Alex was able to block. The piano kept on playing as they battled. _This is bull! I need to counter._ Shoving away from Vulpecula's puppet, he Requipped Graceful Dahlia and charged, putting the doppelganger on the defensive. "What do you mean get ordered around? Michael said you two wouldn't form a contract with him!" With a yell, he smashed through its defenses and buried the blade in the chest of his opponent. The piano stopped at the action.

The creature chuckled as it began dissolving, the surrounding darkness being absorbed by it. "So he told you that? You humans are more delusional than I thought. Especially if a wizard like you believed a single word that man said."

"What?" Alex was confused. "What are you talking about?"

The shadow laughed as it reformed into a large fox. "Why don't you come and find out?" it cackled madly while leaping over him and into the hall. The white room now shone with light, the piano gleaming like ebony.

Turning on his heel, Alex chased after the fox. Once more, he was in the center hall. The shadows were rippling all along the walls. At the top of the stairs, the large shadow bird (a crow he figured) and the shadow fox were getting ready to attack.

"Corvus! Vulpecula! Please leave this house," he shouted. "I don't want to fight you. I don't want to have to fight Celestial Spirits!"

"Why should we trust you?!" screamed Corvus. "You were hired to take us down for that slaver!"

"Slaver?" whispered Alex.

With a yell, Vulpecula leaped at him. Alex Requipped his Sky Splitter axe-sword and swung at him. Unfortunately, he left himself open to Corvus' attack. Getting struck by its head, the wizard crashed into a wall. Hitting the ground, he glared at the spirits as they regrouped.

"Guess I'd better stop avoiding damage to the place," he muttered. As he tried getting up, Corvus tackled him.

"What now, human?!" he yelled in Alex's face.

Alex smirked. "I say... Crystal Dragon's Roar!" He blasted the bird away with his jeweled vortex.

"Dammit! He's a Dragon Slayer?!" cried Vulpecula. The fox quickly dodged a ruby covered fist.

"I _will_ beat you two. And then I'm going to find out what the hell is going on here!" He leaped into the air and swung a fist at Corvus. "Crystal Dragon's Ruby Wrecker!" His weapon collided with the shadow monster and sent it crashing to the ground.

"How dare you hurt Corvus! I won't forgive you!" The fox monster leaped at him, his claws extended and ready to tear him apart.

Alex leaped towards him spinning. "Crystal Dragon's Emerald Claw!" The kick made contact and made Vulpecula crash into his downed partner. Alex brought his hands together as he felt his power rising. He took a deep inhale. "Crystal Dragon's... ROAR!" He unleashed his vortex of destruction upon the fallen spirits, and the attack forced the spirits to release the shadows around the room and house.

Where two monsters once stood, a couple of animal-like teens now laid on the ground. One was a boy with short, dark reddish hair and a couple of fox ears sticking out of it. His brown cloth jacket had a furry collar and a similar boa of the material on the bottom. His pants were blue with light brown boots. A fox tail poked out from under him.

The other was a boy with long black hair tied back to flow down his back. He wore a black jacket and a red under-shirt. The teen's pants were a dark grey material and his shoes several shades darker. His arms were the tops of his black bird wings, with the feathers going down from the undersides of his arms. Each hand looked more like a claw.

As the two groaned and began getting up, Alex cast his Sapphire Slicer spell and pointed the sharp limbs at each of their throats. "Alright, now talk. What happened to make you two go psycho-nutcase on Michael?"

Vulpecula glared at him but sighed nonetheless. "Very well, wizard. We originally belonged to Michael's father. When he passed away, he made the mistake of leaving our keys to his son."

Corvus continued for him as he started growling. "The second Michael summoned us, he demanded that we begin serving him and said we only existed to serve the "far superior humans". So, we struck with a vengeance and will not submit to him."

Alex went wide-eyed. "That's... DISGUSTING!" The spirits looked at him in shock. "Even though you aren't human, you feel just as much as we do." He looked at them with determination. "Corvus, Vulpecula. You have been wronged, and deserve a partner, not a master. I will accept your contracts. I will gladly take on your keys and become your partner in combat, but on one condition."

Vulpecula looked at him cautiously. "What's that?" Alex smirked as he began to tell them.

+Ten minutes later+

Alex walked out of the house, twirling the silver gate keys between his fingers. Michael saw him and ran up. "Did you do it? Are they gone?"

"Yup. I couldn't kill them, on account of them being spirits, but I forged contracts to get them to leave."

Michael went wide-eyed. "You what?! Those spirits were mine!" he shouted, losing his meek attitude. "How dare you make contracts with them?!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I got rid of them, that was the job. Besides, they're considered part of the property. So, I would have gotten them regardless."

"Like hell you would've!" As he lunged at the young wizard's throat, Alex dragged his left index and middle fingers in front of his left eye.

"Thank you for allowing me to test my newest spell." Making eye contact, he activated the new power. "Alexander Darmetko commands your obedience." He smirked, knowing he gained control when the man stiffened.

"What do you wish, sir?" he asked.

"First, you will not only give up the two Gate Keys, but you will also hand over the reward for my job as well as any keys that belong to the house," he said in a tone that demanded respect.

Nodding, the older man wordlessly handed over the required items. Checking the papers, Alex confirmed they were the deed and other property documents. "Now, be off on your way, and forget everything about this house and giving it to me."

Nodding, Michael turned and walked away. As he did, Alex chuckled before shimmering with reddish light. In his place stood Vulpecula. Alex then stepped out of the house with a victorious smile as Vulpecula walked up and gave him the items. "Thanks for the new spell, Boss."

"Don't mention it, V. I just hope our partnership works out alright."

The fox spirit laughed. "Hey, just treat us fairly and we won't bolt on you. Simple as that. We owe you for helping us out, so give us a call if you need help or wingmen."

"Very well. So long, my new friend." Waving, Vulpecula vanished back into the spirit world. Alex looked at his two new Gate Keys and clipped them to his key ring. He then pocketed the house keys and put the documents in his Requip Room. With a spring in his step, he started walking back towards the guild.

Opening the door, he found himself face-to-face with the Raijinshu. "Hey, you guys. What's up?"

Evergreen groaned in annoyance. "There's this job we want to take, but we need a fourth member to do it."

Freed sighed. "If only Laxus-san were here," he said wistfully.

Bixlow shook his head. "Man, you need help."

_"Help! Help!" _chimed his dolls.

"Well, I'm not doing anything. Can I tag along?" The three of them froze at his question. Freed stopped whining about "Laxus-san" (Whoever he was. Alex hadn't met him), Bixlow and his dolls momentarily stopped teasing Freed, and Evergreen stopped complaining. "I mean, I've got time to kill. Besides, I'm pretty sure Mira knows I completed my job."

The three got into a sort of huddle and started whispering among themselves. "What should we do?" said Freed. "Do we take him along?"

"Why not?" replied Bixlow. "We could use the extra man power. Besides, he's strong enough to be like a second Laxus."

"But would it still work?" Evergreen looked at him as he walked into the guild to tell Mira about his success.

-With Alex-

"Hey Mira. Finished my job." he said as he sat down at the bar.

"So? How'd it go?" she asked. She set down the mug she had been polishing to lean on the counter, as if expecting juicy gossip.

"Well, the culprits were the Celestial Spirits Vulpecula and Corvus. The guy had tried making them his slaves, so they attacked him," he explained. "I got rid of them by forging contracts with the two of them and then had Vulpecula trick the guy into holding up his end of the bargain with the job."

"So you've got a house now?"

"Yup."

Cana slammed her mug down as she slumped over the bar. "Hey Mira, get me another barrel, would ya?"

Sighing, the older Strauss went to the back as Alex walked over to the Raijinshu. "Agreed," they all said as he got closer. They broke their huddle and looked at him. Evergreen walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Let's go. You're coming with us."

The other two followed behind as he let Evergreen lead the way to the train station. After getting their tickets, they boarded the train and found their seats. Alex Reequipped his book and kept reading about the eye magic he wanted. Two minutes later, as the train lurched, he felt a little off, like there was the possibility of being sick. Trying to ignore his slight queasiness, he looked at the three wizards. "So, what's the job we're doing?"

"We've been hired to wipe out a small Dark Guild. It's laughably simple for us," explained Evergreen.

Alex could only stare at her. "So, you guys are strong enough to stop a small Guild?" he asked hesitantly.

"Indeed," said Freed. "Though, we aren't as strong as when Laxus-san was still here."

"Oh, I see. By the way, who's this Laxus-san you guys keep talking about?" asked the teen.

Freed looked close to having a heart attack, Bickslow was laughing at his friend, and Evergreen looked annoyed at the young wizard. "Laxus," said Evergreen, "is the founder of the Raijinshu and Master Makarov's exiled grandson. He was a lightning Dragon Slayer, and one of the strongest wizards in all of Fairy Tail. Because he tried destroying the city and the guild, Master saw fit to excommunicate him from the guild."

"Wow," said Alex. _How can someone like that be Gramps' grandson?_

Freed grabbed the book in Alex's hands and growled when it shut itself. "What's with this book, anyways?" he asked. "You, Lucy, and Levy seem to be the only ones capable of reading this thing." He then proceeded to try and pull the book open.

Alex sighed and took it from the irate wizard before opening it back to the section on eye magic. "It's the reason I came to Fiore in the first place. Not to mention it's filled with all sorts of magic types for me to learn. Right now, I'm reading about eye magic."

The three laughed as Evergreen closed the book. "If you want to learn about eye magic, you should have just come to us," she chastised.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you something great," chuckled Bickslow.

Alex could only gulp in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry if you guys were expecting an awesome beat down by the Raijinshu, but I'm not writing it. Sorry. It's main purpose was an excuse to make his magic ominous and his disappearance to give Mira and Cana a reason to be mad and act like big sisters. Sorry for pissing you guys off. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Try it again," said Evergreen. The group was on the train heading back to Magnolia. As they told him, they were trying to teach him eye magic. They had tried teaching him Power of the King (a semi-ironic name for the controlling eye magic), but that didn't work out. And even though he'd grasped Freed and Evergreen's magic types and learned a unique type of his own through Bixlow, they decided he should still learn an eye magic. So, Evergreen was trying to teach him how to petrify people.

"Remind me again why _I'm_ the testing dummy?" asked Fried.

Evergreen sighed. "Because if I looked into his eyes, he'd get turned to stone, and Bixlow's eyes would take control of him."

"But he's just learning how to do this!" snapped Freed. "What if I never get turned back?"

Alex sighed and sat back. "Relax, Freed-san. I don't think I'm capable of eye magic anyways. We've been at this for hours. Can I quit now, Ever-sempai?" That was another thing. Each of them had titles he'd given them and that they preferred to be called. Evergreen was Ever-sempai (or Fairy-hime if she felt like it), Freed was Freed-san, and Bixlow became Bixnii-san, mostly because he acted like a trouble making older sibling.

Evergreen sighed as the train came to a stop. "Fine."

After getting out, they started back towards Fairy Tail. Alex was planning on how to train with the power he discovered without telling everyone else, when Freed and Bixlow walked up to either side of him.

"Listen, Alex. You were extremely helpful on our mission," said Freed.

"So, we'd like to let you know you're an honorary member of the Raijinshu," finished Bixlow.

Alex was shocked. "Woah, seriously?" _Do they really think of me like that?_

"Yes," nodded Freed. "You fought with the valor of a member of the Raijinshu, and we appreciate all that you've done."

He smiled widely. "Thanks Freed-san, Bixnii-san." As soon as he reached the door, it was blasted open and the four wizards were shocked at who did it. Rather than Natsu or Gray, they found Mira and Cana standing there glaring at the young wizard.

"There you are!" yelled Mira as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been!"

Cana pulled him into a vice-grip hug and glared at the three members of the Raijinshu. "How dare you kidnap my little brother like that?!" Even with his lungs being crushed by the drinker, his Dragon Slayer sense of smell told him she hadn't even touched a bottle of alcohol.

"Why the hell would I kidnap my own kohai?!" shouted Evergreen. "He volunteered to go with us!"

"I doubt that!" retorted the two women.

Finally getting a decent grip, he forced his way out of Cana's arms. "Cana-nee, Mira-nee, Ever-sempai, please stop this right now!" he yelled. He got between the three and even held up his arms to keep them apart. "Mira, Cana, I went with them of my own accord. They did not kidnap me. I'm very sorry for not telling you two where I was going, but I didn't realize the pseudo-sibling thing required me to check in with you."

Mira took a calming breath while Cana kept exchanging glares with Evergreen. "Fine, I'll forgive you this one time. On one condition: you have to fight me as punishment."

"What!?" Alex was terrified. He'd been told stories about Mira before her retirement from being an S-Class. And based on that, he felt she deserved her former title as "The She-Devil".

As he started shaking in fear, Mira grabbed his arm and dragged him through the Guild Hall and to the beach, other members following to see what was going on. The two went on opposite sides, Alex in a nervous sweat.

"C'mon Alex!" cheered Natsu. "Show Mira what it means to be a Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer!"

"Sorry Mira-nee," he muttered before charging the bartender. "Crystal Dragon's Sapphire Slicer!" He swung his blue blade at her, only to be avoided when she jumped into the air.

"Take-Over Magic: Satan Soul," intoned Mira as dark purple magic surrounded her. When the dark miasma vanished, the She-Devil Satan Soul hovered before him. "Darkness Stream!" He barely dodged the streams of dark hands.

Jumping back, Alex clenched his fist. "Crystal Dragon's Ruby Wrecker!" He charged the S-Class and swung with all his might. Like before, Mira dodged and proceeded to back-hand him with her claw. She then landed a solid punch to his gut. "Dammit!" he cursed. Flying back, he skidded to a halt and looked at the glaring demon. _So this is Mira's power. Take-Over Magic: Satan Soul._ He chuckled a bit. "Well Mira, I'm impressed. Now then," his eyes sharpened, "lets do this."

She flew towards him, black spheres of dark magic ready. He himself ran forward with Oblivion and Oathkeeper drawn. The two began exchanging blows, with Mira blocking most of Alex's attacks and landing most of her own. After delivering a blow to his chest, she round-house kicked him away.

After hitting the ground, he struggled getting up. "Damn," he muttered. "To think Mirajane was this powerful. How the hell do I beat her?" Then it dawned on him. "Wait, I've got way more up my sleeves." Standing, he pulled out a Gate Key. "Open- Gate of the Fire Bird: Phoenix!" With a blast of fire, his female Spirit was at the ready.

"Hey Boss. What's up?" asked the red-haired spirit.

"Needed some back-up. So I chose you. Now," he himself got ready. "Let's win this."

Smiling, Phoenix took to the skies and wrapped her wings in fire. "Phoenix Flare!" By flapping her wings, she launched a barrage of fire upon Mira, putting her on the defensive.

As she was dodging the fire, Alex seized his chance. "Ice-Make: Lance!" He launched a halberd of ice directly into the She-Devil's path. Backing off from it, she was immediately struck by the Spirit's flames.

Snarling, she vanished and reappeared behind Phoenix, slashing her and sending her back to the Spirit World. She then looked to Alex and charged up a spell. "Darkness Stream!" As before, the black claws reached for him, and he only held up his first two fingers with them put side-by-side.

"Dark Écriture: Reflection Barrier!" Swiping the two fingers in front of him, purple runes materialized before him and sent the spell back at Mira. Shock evident, she dodged away from her own attack.

"He can use Freed's magic?!" yelled Lucy.

"Of course he can, I did teach it to him," replied the mentioned wizard. "My little apprentice is quite the prodigy when it comes to magic."

"Indeed," added Evergreen. "My darling kohai is certainly worthy of being an honorary member of the Raijinshu."

Alex gathered small lights around himself. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" The barrage of lights flew at the demoness and put her on the defensive. Once more, he held up his fingers. "Dark Écriture: Wings!" A pair of purple wings appeared on his back and took him to the air. Requipping his dual blades once more, he and Mira returned to exchanging blows in close range. One thing went unnoticed by everyone, however.

As the two moved around, Alex would leave runes in the air. After several minutes of this, he backed away from Mira and smirked when she was covered in purple lightning and screamed.

"Sorry Mira-nee, but I play to win. Therefore, I've put you in a zone of my design," he explained while gesturing to the cylinder of runes forming from the small patches of arcane writing. "All demons within this area will experience pain equivalent to their remaining magical energy." Dispelling his swords, he raised his right hand over his head and held his left hand by his leg. Moving them in wide arcs, he brought them together in the middle with a large curve of yellow light forming behind his hands. He then pulled his right hand back as a golden arrow appeared with the bow of pure light. "Fairy Arrow: Nixie!" Releasing it, the bolt of light blasted Mira out of the zone and to the ground, her transformation vanishing. Alex landed and let his wings vanish as everyone came out to the beach.

The teen staggered over to Mira as the others went to her as well. She looked pretty banged up, but was opening her eyes and sitting up. "Good fight, Alex. I forgive you."

He smiled and everyone noticed his injuries. There were darker spots of various sizes on his purple shirt. A small bit of blood dripped from his sleeve. On top of that, he was covered in marks from his clash with the eldest Strauss. Even then, he was smiling as he helped Mira up and the two hugged.

As the others started giving out congratulations, a slow clapping was heard. It was deliberately slow, almost sarcastic sounding. "Good job," called a new voice. "I'm impressed."

The group looked at the person clapping. He was dressed in a black cloak with his head wrapped in black cloth. A pair of blue eyes peaked out of the wraps. His shirt was red with a black dragon motif on the chest. His pants were black. As he sat on the rock, he was sarcastically clapping for Alex and Mira's battle. "Bravo, you certainly put up quite the fight."

"Who are you?" asked Alex. _This guy sounds familiar. And he smells weird. Who is he?_

"Who am I? I suppose you could consider me a sign of things much worse to come." He chuckled as the Guild members got ready to attack at his statement. "Look at you lot. All set to stop me, just like that."

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to beat you down before you can do any damage!" shouted Natsu as he charged forward.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. I've heard quite a lot about you. They say you can eat fire." He raised up his hand with the fingers bent slightly. "How do these taste?" with a wave of his wrist, Natsu was blasted back by strong blue flames. They were all shocked when Natsu actually screamed in pain.

"Natsu!" Despite his injuries, Alex ran forward. "Who the hell are you?!"

The cloaked figure chuckled. With a wave of hands, Alex was trapped in a cage of blue flames. "Calm down. I'm just defending myself. But, if you want to play..." Bringing his hands together, the cage of flames collapsed on itself and blasted Alex. With the smoke gone, he was singed and worse than before. The stranger laughed. "Well, you're certainly much tougher than I thought. You'll certainly be quite the challenge." The figure was surrounded by his blue flames and began to vanish. "As a note of caution, you'd better count to six if you say your prayers." With a sinister chuckle, he vanished in his flames.

With a growl, Alex collapsed to the ground. Lucy gasped and ran forward with Cana. "Alex!" She held him close, scared that he was barely breathing. "Quick, we need to get him and Natsu help!" Tears were running down her face as she looked at them. _Please be alright._

-30 minutes later: Magnolia Hospital-

The nurse walked out of the room where the two Dragon Slayers were being held. Everyone from the Guild looked at her expectantly. "Well, they'll live. The two of them will be just fine in a few days."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Mira, Cana, and Lucy. Makarov just looked at the nurse."I'm sensing a "but" in there," he commented.

The nurse let out a heavy sigh. "I'm worried about what could have done this to them. Alex I understand to lesser extent from what you told me about his little fight before he was blasted. But Natsu scares me."

"Why?" asked Erza.

She looked at them seriously. "What kind of flames can give a Fire Dragon Slayer near third degree burns?" Everyone gasped at her announcement. The fact that someone burned _Natsu_ of all people was absolutely terrifying. "Whatever that guy was, I'd advise you try staying clear of him until you can actually stand a chance against him."

"Can we see them?" asked Happy.

She shook her head. "They're resting right now. Maybe tomorrow. For now, I'd advise you head home and get some rest yourselves, especially you Ms. Strauss."

The wizards nodded and began leaving. Mira and the Master were last, walking side-by-side. "Master, who do you think that masked person was?"

"I'm not sure. But whoever he is, we need to be extremely cautious in the event that he targets Fairy Tail." Makarov put a hand to his chin in thought. "What also concerns me is that final statement he made. "Count to six if you say your prayers". I feel that if we find out what that means, we can find out something about him."

Mira nodded. "I'll look into it. Let's just hope we're not getting in over our heads."


	9. Chapter 9

-Unidentified location-

There was fire everywhere around the black cloaked figure. It seemed like he was in the middle of some volcanic world. A large red dragon loomed overhead, glaring at the nonchalant wizard.

"What possessed you to attack my son?!" roared the dragon. "You're lucky you didn't kill him!"

The figure rolled his eyes. "Look Igneel, it's Natsu's own damn fault for attacking me. I just wanted to have a little fun with them. You saw it yourself, he attacked me."

The dragon growled as it glared at the youth. "You've still got some nerve, child. _Especially_ since you hurt my son."

The boy just laughed as he reconjured the mirror lacryma that let them look into the rest of Earthland. _One found, several to go._

-The next day-

Alex yawned as he woke up. Taking a look around the room, he noticed the sterile and plain walls. Looking down at himself, he found several bandages around his body as well as an IV tap. As he felt the sensitive spots under the wraps, he heard a loud snore from the bed next to him and realized who it was as his sense of smell came back. He didn't even need to look to know Natsu was sharing a room with him. As he laid back, he caught two familiar smells from his bedside: vanilla strawberry, and alcohol. Turning his head, Alex found Lucy and Cana sleeping in the chairs next to his bed. He smiled at the sleeping girls. _Wow, guess Cana's more of sister than I thought. But why's Lucy still here?_

Lucy let out a quick snort as she started waking up. Opening her eyes a bit, she yawned as she stretched.

He smirked a bit. "Morning, sleepy head."

Her eyes widened before she leaped over to hug him. "Alex, you're alright!"

He grunted a bit. "For now. Could you please avoid touching my bandaged areas or holding me that tightly?"

Blushing, she let go. Cana chose that moment to wake up. "Oh my gosh, you're awake!" Her hug was even tighter than Lucy's.

Not only was she crushing his lungs, but her chest was pressed against him rather uncomfortably. So, in addition to having trouble breathing, he was blushing heavily at the contact from his big sister figure. "Cana-nee...can't...breath..."

Realizing that, the older woman let him go and he felt his lungs fill with oxygen. "Sorry, didn't mean to hug you so hard. But I was worried after that masked guy beat you down with one hit."

Lucy nodded. "That guy is something else. Especially since he managed to burn Natsu."

"Yeah, you're right." Alex grinned. "That's why when Natsu and I get out of here, I'm challenging Erza to a fight so I can get stronger!"

"Erza?!" shrieked the two girls.

"Have you lost it?!" yelled Lucy.

"No he hasn't," said Natsu from his bed. He sat up while Happy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "He wants to get stronger, and the best way to do that is to fight really strong opponents." Natsu grinned and pointed at Alex. "That's why I'm gonna fight you and get stronger!"

Alex returned the smirk. "Well then I look forward to your challenge, Natsu." As the two laughed, Lucy and Cana could only groan about Alex, with Cana muttering about Fairy Tail being a negative influence on him. Lucy, on the other hand, complained about him becoming a second Natsu.

**-This time skip of several days is brought to you through the awesomeness of Ze Great Prussia-**

"Finally!" yelled Natsu as the two of them left the hospital. "It's about time we got out of there! If we stayed there any longer, I'd have lost my mind."

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy.

Alex chuckled. "Natsu, you've already lost your mind. It's just a matter of you realizing that."

"What did you say, jewel boy?" he yelled at the brown haired boy.

Alex shoved his head against Natsu's like Gray usually did when arguing with the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You heard me, Flame Brain!"

"You looking for a fight?!" he shouted while igniting his hands.

"Natsu, I don't think you should go picking a fight right after you get out of the hospital," said Happy.

"Bring it, fire-muncher! I already kicked your ass once, and I can do it again!" yelled Alex, his skin hardening in preparation of his magic.

"Is anyone listening to me?" asked Happy.

"You got lucky that time! Gajeel and I didn't know what to expect. Now I do, and I don't have Gajeel slowing me down either!"

"Hah! At least with Gajeel you stood half a chance. Besides, now I've actually had practice with my Dragon Slayer Magic and I'm in shape!"

"Seriously! Can anyone hear me?!"

"Oh yeah?! Last one to Fairy Tail is a rotten Vulcan!"

"You're on!" Without even a countdown, the two ran towards Fairy Tail with Happy struggling to keep up. Unfortunately, they made it at the same time...which prompted an actual fight between them.

"And time!" they both shouted.

Alex growled at Natsu. "Admit it Natsu, I got here first!"

"As if! _You_ got here after _me_!"

"You just don't want to damage your pride any more than you already have, don't you? That's why you can't accept that I'm better than you!"

"I'll show you who's better! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His attack hit Alex across the face and sent him back.

"Crystal Dragon's Ruby Wrecker!" His fist also hit Natsu's face, and knocked him into a wall.

Natsu charged him and Alex followed suit. They began trading blows and even drew other guild members into their battle. As the simple fight-turned-bar brawl raged on, Lucy sighed to herself while sitting at the bar. Cana was next to her nursing a barrel of booze and Mira was cleaning glasses.

"You know, I think the Guild is becoming a bad influence on Alex," muttered Lucy.

Mira giggled while Cana nodded. "I know what you mean. My little brother's starting to have no class. He's spending too much time with Natsu and the guys."

"He's just getting into everything," said Mira. "He's really become a member of Fairy Tail. The fact that he's as lively as all the others here proves it."

Lucy sighed as Erza went and got involved. "All of you, **KNOCK IT OFF**!" She Requipped a pair of steel plated gauntlets and punched the responsible Dragon Slayers in the face. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves, starting a fight like that. I expected this from you Natsu, but this a shock from you Alex. I honestly don't know why you would do this."

They each groaned out an apology from the floor as Erza started barking orders for putting the guild back in order. Alex got up and rubbed his head. "Damn. Now I know why you all are so afraid of Erza. At least I've got my Crystal Dragon Magic making me tougher." Swaying as he stood up, he made his way to a table and flopped down.

"Hey kid," said a gruff voice.

"Hello, Alexander-sama," said a female voice.

Looking up, he realized he was sitting with Juvia and Gajeel. Juvia had been giving him water magic lessons, he was halfway decent in that field, and Gajeel was less than indifferent after losing to Alex. Even then, the Iron Dragon Slayer was alright with the newest Guild Member.

"Hey Gajeel, Juvia. How's it going?" he asked.

"Alright," said Gajeel. He was discreetly staring at something. Because he was only moving his eyes, Alex couldn't follow his line of sight.

"Juvia is doing fine, Alexander-sama."

"Juvia, you know you can just call me Alex, right?" he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Juvia knows that, but she just talks like this to everyone." She looked over and a faint red appeared on her cheeks. Following her gaze, he saw Gray strutting about in his boxers.

He smirked. "So, you've got a thing for Gray, huh?"

Her blush worsened and she started waving her hands. "What?! Where on Earthland did you get that from?!"

"Geez Juvia, I don't get why you're into the stripper," muttered Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel-kun!" Juvia's blush deepened. Taking another look at Gray, her embarrassed look turned into one of fury. "Love Rival..."

He and Gajeel looked and saw Gray talking with Lucy. _What's with the whole "Love Rival" thing? Does she hate Lucy being near Gray?_ "Hey, you alright Juvia?"

"Gihihi, Juvia is just jealous of the Bunny Girl. She thinks that the Bunny Girl is after the stripper," explained Gajeel. He leaned in while Juvia was glaring towards Lucy. He then whispered so quietly that only he and Alex would hear. "If you get Juvia and the stripper together or make Bunny Girl yours like I think you want to, she can stop complaining to me about it."

Alex gave him a confused look about the last part. "What are you talking about, Gajeel?"

"Geez, is _everyone_ in this fricking guild as dense as Salamander?"

Alex was more confused. Before he could ask again, he heard his name being called. Looking around, he saw the Master waving his hand to get his attention. "Could you come here for a second?"

Saying goodbye to the former members of Phantom, he went to the bar where Makarov and Mira were waiting. "Yeah, Master?"

"Take a seat, Alex." After he did so, Makarov continued. "From what I've been told, you've been well trained in your strongest fields of magic. Correct?"

"Yeah," replied the boy as he brushed back his brown hair. "I'm decent with Maker Magic and most of the other types I've been taught, and I excel with my Requip, Dragon Slayer, and somewhat in regards to my Celestial Spirit Magic."

"Good," said the old man. He was deep in thought.

"Why does it matter, Master?"

Makarov looked at his newest "Child". "I've been thinking of giving you a final test of your skills, just to make sure your training is complete. A bit of a high-stakes reward too."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to give you a final test of your skills. So, I want you on top of your game in two days time," explained Makarov. "When that time comes, I will give you a final test with a considerable reward."

Alex was shocked at what his Master just told him. "Really? What's my reward?"

"I can't tell you, you idiot!" snapped the small man. "You're just going to have to wait two days and find out!"

Mira giggled as Alex sighed. "Alright, I'll go train. This better be worth it, Master." Getting up, he walked over to where Team Natsu was sitting. Getting next to the table, he slammed a hand down on the surface and startled them all. "Erza, I want to fight you! I want to get stronger, so I'm choosing to fight you!"

Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked at the teen like he was suicidal, Natsu had an excited look, and Erza was surprised. Quickly hiding her shock, Erza got up. "Very well, I accept your challenge. Meet me out back in ten minutes."

Grinning, Alex nodded and promptly went to the bar. Getting a coffee from Mira, he chugged the drink and felt himself perk up as the caffeine hit his system. "Thanks Mira-nee." Putting the money on the counter, he stood and went out past the pool. Getting on the beach, he found Erza stretching in preparation for their fight.

Taking his sweatshirt off and tossing it aside, he did a couple of stretches. "You ready, Erza?"

"I'm always ready for a challenge," replied the armored woman.** (A/N: Begin Erza's Theme)** "Requip- Heaven's Wheel Armor!" After glowing yellow, she was wearing her blade angel armor. Flying forward, she slashed with ten blades under her control.

"Crystal Dragon's Diamond Scales!" Holding his arms together, he blocked the flying blades. He charged forward and swung his foot. "Crystal Dragon's Emerald Claw!"

She pulled her swords together to block his kick. Grabbing a sword, she tried to slash him. In response, he swung a ruby fist at her. "Requip- Black Wing Armor!" She flew forwards with her single blade and sliced through a few of his hairs.

"Crystal Dragon's Sapphire Slicer!" With the blue spike on his arm, he and Erza began trading blows once more. Alex backed off and used his spike as a writing tool. "Dark Écriture: Wings!" Now on fairly equal terms, he and Erza began fighting in the air. "Crystal Dragon's Ruby Wrecker!" With his left hand now made of ruby, he punched Erza out of the air.

Landing, he found himself hit by a large spear and was knocked into the rocks. Looking up, he saw her in her Giant's Armor. Growling, he Requipped his axe-sword and charged her full force. Holding up her spear, the two began crossing weapons once more.

The two eventually backed off, standing with their weapons pointed at one another. Erza was back in her Black Wing Armor and Alex was holding Oblivion. "I must admit, Alexander. I'm surprised by your skills in combat," noted Erza.

"I was taught by the best," replied Alex.

Smirking, Erza changed her armor once more and now stood in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Let us finish this battle now." **(A/N: End Song)**

Following her example, Alex Requipped his sword away. "Agreed, Erza."

The two stood stock-still for a few moments, before they both charged forwards.

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!"

"Blumenblatt!"

A massive explosion ensued. When the dust faded, the other four members of Team Natsu were shocked to see both wizards still standing, although panting heavily. "You are an admirable opponent, Alexander."

"Likewise, Erza. I believe we have come to a draw, correct?"

Much to the others' surprise, she nodded. "You and I will need a rematch some other time to decide this," she said with a small smirk.

He returned the smirk with a thumbs-up. "Yeah, because this was fun."

Lucy was terrified by the sight of a wounded Erza being friendly with someone who just beat her so badly. "He just fought Erza, came to a draw, and is still smiling in spite of that?! What's with him?" screamed the blonde girl.

Gray was just as freaked out. "Is this kid even human?"

"He's a Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer!" replied Natsu. "And if he could beat Mira, he can give Erza a run for her money!"

"But that means he's just as dangerous as Erza, right?" asked the little blue cat. Natsu and Gray screamed as they realized how right Happy was.

What none of them knew, was that a pair of small eyes was watching them from a nearby bush. In particular, the mysterious viewer was staring at the battered boy. "He's...a Dragon Slayer..."

-Later that night-

"Ah, it's nice to finally relax in my house," sighed Alex as he leaned back in a chair in his light blue kitchen. After a couple days of working and being in the hospital, he was glad to finally be in his home. Of course, he'd also taken the time to protect his house. His friends could only enter through his front door when he wasn't aware of it, and none of them could get in with their magic. Not only that, but they would only be able to go to the lobby and his front living room (Freed taught to him to be extensive and fool-proof in his runes). That only applied to Erza, Gray, Cana, and the others, but not Lucy. He could trust the Celestial Mage to not act like Natsu always does.

The most protective rune was somewhat general, but still very specific. "No Fire Dragon Slayers or magic talking cats can enter this building without Alex's permission," is what the runes read. So now, he could sit back in the somewhat stocked kitchen and drink his tea before going to sleep.

As he enjoyed the quiet, an alarm went off in his head. If someone tried entering the area and break the rules, it would sound in his head. Unfortunately, he chose one that caught him off guard.

_Wee-naw! Wee-naw! Wee-naw!_ **{1}** Tapping the right side of his head, he made a note that he was going to have to choose a less obnoxious alarm.

As he got up, he heard a crash in his back yard. Requipping his claymore Lunatic, he turned on the back light and walked out the back door. "Alright, whoever is out there, come on out! I know you're here!" Taking a quick sniff, he smelled something odd. He couldn't identify it since he was still new to the Dragon Slayer Senses.

"I'm sorry, Mister Dragon Slayer. I didn't realize you wouldn't want company," came a young voice. It had to belong to a young boy. "I just needed to talk to you."

"Well, can you step into the light so I can see you?" asked the teen. _Okay, there's no way to identify if he's a Fire Dragon Slayer or a cat. But he doesn't have the Dragon Slayer smell like Natsu and Gajeel, so that means..._

Sure enough, a small cat on two legs stepped into the light. He had his hands behind him in slight embarrassment. His fur was a light purple. His paws, the tip of his tail, and his ears were black. A pair of soft blue eyes looked at him. "Hi Mister Dragon Slayer. It's nice to meet you."

Sending away his sword, Alex stepped over and kneeled down at the feline's level. "How did you know I was a Dragon Slayer? More importantly, how do you know where I live?" he asked.

The little cat was about to answer when he sneezed abruptly. Without thinking much of it, Alex picked up the little creature and let him past the runes about magic cats. Bringing him inside, Alex sat him down in a kitchen chair. Giving him a cup of tea and getting back in his chair, Alex looked at the little cat. "So, care to answer my questions?"

The purple fur ball nodded. "My name is Kaoru. I'm six years old, and I've been looking for a Dragon Slayer ever since Grandma Rose died."

"Your Grandma?" asked Alex.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. She was a nice old lady who hatched me from my egg. Because she was so old, she liked having me call her Grandma. She was a Flower Dragon Slayer and was very sweet to me." He got a little sadder. "She passed away recently, and told me to go off on my own and find a new Dragon Slayer. She said that she had a feeling that I should be with a Dragon Slayer. So Grandma Rose told me I should find a new partner. That's why I came to Magnolia, to find a Dragon Slayer like you."

"Really? Why Magnolia?" inquired the brown-haired wizard.

"I've heard all sorts of stories about Fairy Tail, and how it's full of powerful wizards. So I figured that with so many strong wizards, there must be a Dragon Slayer." He smiled at Alex.

Alex chuckled. "So, let me guess. As soon as you arrived at the Guild Hall, you saw the explosion from me and Erza, and decided to investigate. Once there, you saw me use my Crystal Dragon magic and followed me home so you can talk to me, right?"

The little feline nodded. "That's right." He got a little nervous. "So, what do you think? Can we be partners?"

Alex leaned back as the cat drank from his cup of tea. "Well, Natsu already has Happy, and I'm pretty sure Gajeel lacks the patience to handle a six-year-old cat. By process of elimination, my answer is yes, Kaoru." He smirked. "You and I are now partners, and tomorrow we can get you your Guild Mark."

"Really?!" asked Kaoru, his eyes shining in hope.

"Of course, little buddy. I may be a Dragon Slayer, but I'm also a Celestial Wizard, and we always keep our promises."

"Thank you Mister!" shouted the purple cat as he launched himself into the teen's arms. "Thank you so much."

"Please, call me Alex. We are partners after all."

**Author's Note: And... Scene! That was fun, huh? There's a very good reason as to why Alex and Erza came to a draw by the way: Erza is a bad-ass. Her win-loss ratio is like 99 to 1. So, I feel Alex shouldn't be able to beat Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard based on that. Sorry if the chapter started sucking towards the end. Anyways, read and review pleez! Also, I did a quick check and this story is almost at 2,000 views! Thanks a bunch you guys!**

**Notes: {1} This is the alarm in **_**Despicable Me 2**_** for when Gru's belt detected the experimental serum. It's loud, obnoxious, and one hell of a thing to get blasted in your ear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Now, thanks to reviews, I realized I never described Alex. He is about Natsu's height, has shoulder length brown hair that is filled with curls, and grey-blue eyes. Sorry 'bout that. Also, I'm basing his nice house's payments on Lucy renting at 70,000 and the Fairy Hills estate being 100,000, as well as the fact it's near the most destructive guild ever...of all time. Also, 2,612 views so far! Thanks a bunch you guys!**

After getting Kaoru in bed (the little fur ball was so excited he almost didn't want to sleep), Alex went to his room to rewrite the runes about talking cats and set it only about _blue_ magical talking cats. Content with his revisions, the Dragon Slayer laid back and summoned the documents for his home. Looking through them, he quickly found what he would need to pay on the property each month. _140,000 jewels? Why is this place so relatively inexpensive?_

Looking further into the papers, he found out the cause of his low payments. _"Notable problems with the property: Three blocks away from the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Why am I not surprised? _He shook his head while thinking about his guild. Even though he wasn't really up to their level of destruction, he was getting there, and heard a lot of stories about how bad his nakama could be on occasion. Putting them away, he turned off his light and fell asleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

As Alex let out a yawn and sat up, he found Kaoru jumping eagerly at the foot of his bed. "Morning Kaoru. I see you're excited for today."

He nodded. "I woke up early, but I didn't know where everything was or how to cook," he said sheepishly.

Alex laughed. "Alright little buddy. Let me get dressed and I'll whip something up." Smiling, the feline walked out of the room. Shaking his head, Alex threw on some jeans and a white shirt, and grabbed his key rings. Clipping his house keys to his pants, he put the gate keys on the clip in his sweatshirt he made for them. Slipping it on, he went to his kitchen and found Kaoru already sitting at the table.

Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of eggs and set the stove's heat. Beating them with some milk, he put the eggs on a pan and quickly cooked them through, making sure to scramble them. After a few minutes, they were done.

Getting a couple of plates and forks, he gave his new partner his breakfast. "Wow! This is great!" said Kaoru.

"This is just scrambled eggs," replied Alex. "Just wait 'till I really start cooking meals. Lucy loved having me around because I like cooking so much."

"Who's Lucy?" he asked after taking another bite of egg.

"She's... Close to me," replied Alex. "Lucy took me in when I first got to Fiore, not to mention I'm supposed to protect her. Aside from her being my nakama, I guess I have other feelings for her, but I'm not sure what they are." He looked at his little cat. "It's confusing enough right now as it is, so I'd appreciate it if you just don't mention it."

"Okay," replied the purple cat. After they both finished, Alex put their dishes in the sink. In his eagerness to leave, Kaoru's wings popped out and he was now floating around the room. "C'mon Alex, let's go!" he whined.

"Alright. Let me put my boots on." After entering the main lobby and putting on said boots, they were finally on their way. Walking through Magnolia, many of the people who were awake at this time waved hello to them and others said his flying cat was adorable. Soon enough, the duo reached the guild.

"Well, here we are," said Alex. "Hopefully, we're early enough that there won't be much of a ruckus."

Kaoru was confused, but didn't voice his question. He was too busy looking at the guild hall and all the tables around them.

Alex opened the door and led his cat inside. He quickly took in who was there. Mira was at the bar talking to Freed, Nab was standing at the request board, Cana was already drinking, and (most surprisingly) Levy was sitting by herself reading with Jet and Droy nowhere in sight. Master Makarov was sitting on the second floor railing with his pipe. Gesturing for Kaoru to follow, he went over to the bar and heard a bit of what Mira and Freed were discussing.

"...so 8 o'clock it is?" he asked.

"Yup. I'm looking forward to it," she replied happily.

"Hey Mira-nee, Freed-san. What's up?"

The two looked a little panicked at the question before realizing it was just Alex. "Oh, hello Alexander. How are you?" asked Freed.

"I'm fine, but you two didn't seem the same just now. What's going on?"

Freed looked to Mira for some help and she shrugged. "They're going to find out at some point, Freed. Besides, I trust Alex to keep a secret."

"Find out what?" he inquired.

"Well... Mirajane and I have been seeing each other since a few days before your arrival," explained the scripture mage. "We've been doing so in secret however, since a majority of the guild don't like the Raijinshu after we helped Laxus with his little scheme during the harvest festival."

"Not to mention Elfman hates Freed's guts after he nearly killed him," added the bar keep.

"Well then what do you see in him?" piped up Kaoru for the first time in the conversation.

Mira and Freed looked at Kaoru as they noticed the flying purple cat. Mira squealed and pulled the talking feline into a tight hug. "Oh you're so cute! Who's this little guy?"

Alex chuckled at her actions. "This is my new housemate, Kaoru. He's sorta like my Happy. We were hoping to get him a guild mark to show what guild he's with."

"It makes sense. Happy has a guild mark after all," said Freed. The two looked at Mira and sighed when they saw her cuddling the purple cat like he was a teddy bear or something and cooing about how cute he was.

"Mira-nee, can I have my cat back now?" asked Alex.

"No~!" whined Mira.

"Mira," said Freed in a cautionary tone.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine..." Reluctantly, she let go of Kaoru. Leaning under the counter she came up with the guild stamp. "Where should I put it?" she asked in a mopey tone.

Landing, Kaoru showed her his back. "Right here in black, please." Nodding, the Take Over wizard stamped his back like he requested. That done, he ran over to Alex. "Look! I'm a member of the guild now!"

Alex laughed and scratched his new partner on the head. "Yup. You're officially a Fairy Tail cat." He then laughed as Kaoru jumped into his arms.

"Hey Alex! Fight me right now, dammit!" shouted a familiar voice as the doors opened.

"Me too! You're going down!" came a deeper voice.

Sighing, he turned around and saw Natsu and Gray coming towards him. They then stopped when they saw Kaoru in Alex's arms.

"Hey, what's with the cat?" asked Gray.

"I'm Kaoru, and Alex is my partner!" declared the cat.

"Woah, he's like Happy!" said Natsu.

"Only I'm a lot cuter," said Happy.

"When did you find this little guy?" asked Gray as he took a good look at Kaoru.

"Last night. He followed me home after my fight with Erza because I'm a Dragon Slayer," explained Alex. "So, I saw no harm in letting him be my partner. Now, on to another note, I believe you two wanted to fight me?"

The two quickly remembered their challenges and nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna kick your ass!" yelled Natsu.

"You're going down, punk!" shouted Gray.

Mira giggled. "Hey Gray, nice skivvies."

"Huh?" he looked down. "Aw dammit!"

Alex smirked. As Gray looked for his clothes and Natsu laughed at him, Alex took the opportunity to hit Natsu with a ruby fist and Gray with an emerald kick. The two flew across the mostly empty hall as the door opened. Needless to say, Lucy was quite terrified when Natsu and Gray hit the walls next to the entrance.

Letting out a shrill scream, the blonde fell on her butt in shock. "What the heck is going on here?!"

Alex laughed a bit. "Sorry Luce," he said as he and Kaoru walked over. "I was teaching these knuckleheads why they shouldn't take their attention from an opponent."

Happy flew over to Natsu in concern. "Natsu, speak to me!"

"Okay, that was a cheap shot..." muttered Gray.

"Of course it was," snapped Alex. "Do you expect your opponents to always fight fairly? You gotta focus flame brain."

As Alex continued taunting the rivals, Lucy noticed Kaoru floating next to Alex. "Hey, I haven't seen you before. Who're you?" she asked.

The flying cat gave a salute. "I'm Kaoru, Alex's feline partner!"

She giggled as she scratched him on the head. "I'm Lucy, one of Alex's teammates." She looked over at the three boys and sighed when she saw Alex get punched in the face by Natsu and retaliate with a hard kick. "I'd advise we move. Those three tend to get pretty violent."

"Ok. I feel bad for those two. It's obvious they're not used to working together," commented Kaoru.

"You have no idea."

After a few minutes of fighting, and eventually getting broken up by Erza, the team went to the request board for an in-town job. Lucy and Alex wanted to get the jump on their homes for the month, so the whole team was helping.

"How about this one?" asked Alex. He snagged the flier off the request board. "It's an extermination job near the edge of town."

Erza took the flyer. "100,000 jewel for slaying a pack of Gorians? Sounds simple enough."

"Then let's go beat these monkeys senseless!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye sir!" No sooner had Happy said that than the team felt themselves get hit by a wave of exhaustion.

Putting a hand to his head, Alex leaned against the request board to steady himself. "What's...happening? Why...am I...so tired?"

After everyone else had collapsed, with him leaning against the board as he fought his sudden exhaustion, the doors to the Guild Hall were opened. A masked figure with a weird cape of sorts then entered.

Alex's first assumption was that the figure was the guy who beat him and Natsu half to death. But a good look at his clothes and staffs, not to mention his scent, told him otherwise. Against better judgment, he left the support of the board and staggered towards the newcomer. "Who...are you?"

"Well, I didn't realize there was another wizard capable of resisting my sleep spells," he commented in slight surprise. "My name is Mystogan," he then said. "I am Fairy Tail's other remaining S-Class wizard."

Much to Mystogan's surprise, Alex kept fighting the spell, but not very well. "Then...why are you...hiding from us like this?"

"Alexander, that's enough," muttered Makarov from the second floor. "Mystogan has his reasons, and I'd like to ask that you not pry when he visits. Understand?"

"Yes Master," he managed to say.

Nodding to him, Mystogan went to the second floor and grabbed several S-Class jobs. Showing them to Master Makarov, he started back downstairs. When he reached Alex, he looked him in the eyes. "You have great potential. Do not allow it to twist who you are." That said, he silently walked out of the building. Once the doors were closed, the others began waking back up and Alex felt his drowsiness vanish.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru as he rubbed his eyes.

"Some guy named Mystogan happened," replied Alex as he helped Lucy stand.

"Aw dammit!" yelled Natsu. "I fell asleep again! Why can't I fight it?!"

"Natsu, you know how powerful Mystogan's sleep spells are," said Erza. "Frankly, I'm surprised Alex managed to resist it like Master and Laxus."

"Yeah, what's your secret?" asked Gray.

"I don't know. I just felt tired but wouldn't give in. Not sure how to explain it," said Alex.

"Whatever the case, can we please get to work?" asked Lucy. "Those Gorians aren't going to hunt themselves, and my rent isn't going to pay itself."

Alex laughed as Kaoru landed on his head. "Sure thing Luce. Let's go."

-Much Later (Nighttime)-

Alex sat in his back yard with Kaoru. As the two laid in the grass, Alex was pointing out constellations and explaining the stories he knew. Lucky for him, two of his spirits were in the sky. "You see that long one? That's Hydra the sea serpent, my first Celestial Spirit. He represents exactly what his name says, a massive water serpent that lived in the ocean."

"Cool," said Kaoru. He saw another two sets of stars on Hydra's back. "What are those two?" he asked pointing at the sky.

"Well the rectangular one is Crater the cup. Behind it is my friend Corvus the crow. According to legends where I come from, Corvus was punished by the Gods, so he was put on Hydra's back in the stars, the water in Crater just out of his reach," Alex explained to his cat.

"Aw. Poor guy."

"Don't feel sorry for him. Corvus is nothing like the legend. In fact, him and Hydra, not to mention Phoenix, have been helping me with a magic type Bixnii-san helped me figure out."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Alright, just a quick look." Holding out his hands, he created some fire and shaped it into a moving bird. "This is something I've been secretly working on. You're the first one aside from the Raijinshu to see this."

"Cool!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"I can do a lot more," said Alex, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to really see what I can do."

"Alright. I can't wait!"

The teenager laughed. "Well you're going to have to. It's time for bed." Smiling, he picked up his cat and went inside. _Tomorrow is that test Master Makarov mentioned. What do you have planned, Gramps? And what's that "considerable reward" you mentioned?_

**Cut! That's a wrap! So yeah, I finally managed to include Mystogan **_**before**_** the Edolas arc. Next chapter is not only Alex's test but the last of my little "Prologue" arc. After next chapter, we're going to the Oración Seis arc. Also, not sure if I mentioned this, like ever, but I'm using the Manga instead of the Anime. So that means the Daphne and Starry Sky arcs won't be happening. I might do the movie, but that's if I feel like it (I probably will). And if I do one of the OVAs, like the water park (which was better in the anime than Manga).**


End file.
